First
by Oxytreza
Summary: Où deux adolescents avance pas à pas dans une relation amoureuse.
1. First kiss

Pairing : Yukimitsu/Sena. Très sincèrement, je crois que c'est la première fic sur ce couple.

Rating : De K+ à M. Ca va aller crescendo.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, bla bla bla. En revanche, je clame haut et fort que YUKIMITSU IS UNDERLOVED ! Ce perso a un potentiel monstre et personne ne l'exploite. À nous de jouer, Narcotik !

Je rappelle aussi que Sena n'a PAS de lit à l'occidental dans le manga. Il a un futon qu'il sort du placard, en bon petit-bourgeois japonais qu'il est.

Et je tiens aussi à préciser que cette fic se passe en hiver, donc dans le merveilleux monde du « Chronologie ? Quelle chronologie ? »

En revanche, à placer lorsque Yuki a déjà sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

First, Partie 1 :

Aucune théorie mathématique 

ne peut expliquer cela.

(First Kiss)

Sena loucha sur sa copie de contrôle. La note était loin d'être glorieuse.

Avec un soupir, il reposa la feuille sur son bureau et mit le menton dans les mains. Les maths restaient décidément la matière qu'il aimait le moins, et ses mauvaises notes répétées commençaient à devenir inquiétantes.

Lorsqu'il avait vu son numéro sur le panneau des admis, il avait vraiment cru qu'il avait progressé. Mais quand il avait appris que tous les postulants avaient été acceptés, cet espoir s'était évanoui.

Il s'appuya dans le dossier de sa chaise et fit la grimace. Demander de l'aide commençait à devenir urgent. Il allait falloir prendre des cours particuliers avec Mamori de nouveau.

Sena tapota des doigts sur le bois de son bureau et leva les yeux sur son calendrier pour vérifier la date du prochain contrôle de maths. Qui se plaçait après-demain. Oh flûte. (Pour ne pas être plus grossier)

Le brun fit reculer sa chaise à roulette jusqu'au kotatsu que son père lui avait installé dans sa chambre pour l'hiver, afin d'attraper son portable posé dessus. Il composa le numéro de son amie d'enfance et porta l'appareil à son oreille, croisant les jambes.

La manager décrocha au bout de deux sonneries.

« Allo ?

-Allo, Mamori ? C'est Sena.

-Oh, bonsoir ! Tout va bien ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sena sentit une goutte de sueur couler en entendant son amie s'inquiéter pour lui avant tout.

-Non, tout va bien. Enfin…

-Enfin quoi ? Hiruma t'embête ?

Cette fois, Sena ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Non, pas du tout, je me demandais juste si tu pouvais m'aider en maths pour le contrôle de mercredi.

-Mercredi ? Après-demain ?

-Oui.

-Oh non… Je suis désolée Sena, mais je ne pourrais pas t'aider. Je dois aider Maman demain soir… Zut. Comment je peux faire ?

-Ne t'embête pas, Mamori, si tu ne peux pas…

-Mais tu vas encore avoir une mauvaise note !

-Er…

Un silence suivit, la jeune fille semblait être en train de réfléchir.

-J'ai une idée ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un bruit qui ressemblait à un claquement de doigt.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Sena en se redressant dans sa chaise.

-Tu peux demander à Yukimitsu-san !

-Yuki-san ?

-Oui, tu sais qu'il est très doué.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je vais l'appeler. Merci, Mamori.

-Je suis désolée, Sena.

-Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas grave. Dit-il avec un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

Il raccrocha et chercha dans son répertoire le numéro de Yukimitsu. Avant d'appuyer sur la touche d'appel, il jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge et fit la moue. Il y avait des chances pour qu'il le dérange. Mais en même temps…

La note à l'encre rouge sur son bureau sembla rougeoyer. Sena frissonna à l'idée de ramener une nouvelle mauvaise note à la maison au prochain résultat. Sa mère était suffisamment effrayante lorsqu'elle était en colère pour le pousser à appeler son ami.

Avec une inspiration, il appuya sur la petite touche « téléphone vert ».

Yukimitsu, à l'instar de Mamori, ne fut pas long à décrocher.

-Allo ?

Il avait l'air quelque peu surpris à l'autre bout du fil.

-Allo, Yuki-san ? C'est Sena.

-Oh, Sena-kun.

-Je suis désolé d'appeler si tard. Je te dérange ?

-Pas du tout, je révisais quelques notes.

Sena sentit encore une fois une goutte de sueur glisser. Ah ah. Bien sûr.

-En fait, j'avais un service à te demander.

-Oui ?

-J'ai un contrôle de maths après-demain et ces derniers temps, c'était vraiment pas brillant, alors…

-Tu voudrais que je t'aide ?

-Demain soir, si possible. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais Mamori n'était pas disponible, alors… Bafouilla Sena en se tortillant légèrement sur sa chaise.

Il y eut un court silence.

-D'accords. Bien sûr.

-Vraiment ? Oh, merci, Yuki-san !

-De rien. C'est normal. On ira chez toi ?

Sena haussa un sourcil au ton de son ami. Apparemment, le numéro 16 avait l'air inconfortable à l'idée d'amener un ami du club chez lui. Il est certain que cela aurait soulevé des questions à problèmes auprès de sa mère.

-D'accords. Conclut Sena en retournant près de son bureau, tirant sa chaise avec lui. On se voit demain pour l'entraînement matinal ?

-Oui. À demain.

Sena posa son portable sur son bureau, regonflé à bloc à l'idée d'améliorer sa moyenne en maths. C'est avec cet esprit plus léger qu'il alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, Mamori se précipita sur Sena dès qu'il ouvrit la porte du club.

-Oh, Sena ! Tu as pu avoir Yukimitsu ?

Sena dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de mettre en marche son cerveau.

-Euh… Oui ! Oui, parfaitement. Il viendra m'aider ce soir.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, une main à plat sur sa poitrine (Ce qui était un peu exagéré, du point de vue de Sena. Elle avait beau savoir que c'était lui Eyeshield 21, elle continuait d'être quelque peu derrière lui.)

-Parfait. Je pense qu'avec Yukimitsu, ça portera ses fruits. Observa-t-elle avec un air satisfait. Il eut un petit sourire et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, tout en faisant un petit signe de la main à son amie.

En refermant la porte du vestiaire derrière lui, il tomba nez à nez avec son futur professeur particulier.

Ils eurent un sourire de concert et Sena fit un signe de tête.

-Encore merci de venir m'aider.

-Pas de problème, vraiment. Il faut bien que mes dix-sept années d'études intensives soient utiles à quelqu'un d'autre. Dit-il avec une pointe d'amertume dissimulée derrière un ton enjoué. Sena hocha et la tête et sourit. Il allait répondre lorsque des exclamations de l'autre côté de la porte annoncèrent l'arrivée de leur capitaine.

-On se magne, bande de fucking mous du bulbe ! Je veux que tous les linemen fassent des quarante yards aujourd'hui, et les arrières s'entraîneront à la passe. Plus vite que ça !

Et Sena et Yukimitsu d'obéir. On pouvait toujours être une super tête ou un super coureur, on avait toujours peur d'Hiruma.

C'est le soir qu'ils se retrouvèrent, après l'entraînement du soir. Il faisait déjà nuit à cause de la période de l'année et un vent glacé soufflait dans les rues. Sena eut un violent frisson en sortant du local.

-Brrr, quel froid ! Ça ne faisait pas le même effet tout à l'heure, pendant l'entraînement !

-Parce qu'on était en train de s'agiter. Merci à Hiruma. Grommela Monta en sortant à la suite de son ami, lui-même suivit de Yukimitsu, qui était en train d'enrouler une écharpe autour de son cou.

-Je te suis, Sena-kun. Fit ce dernier avec un sourire. Monta lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe. Le running back s'empressa d'expliquer :

-Yuki-san vient me donner un cours pour le contrôle de maths de demain.

Le singe haussa un sourcil, puis hocha la tête.

-Je vois. Ben dans ce cas, bonne chance, Sena ! Et toi, Yuki, bonne chance pour lui faire apprendre quelque chose !

-Hey ! S'indigna Sena, ce qui fit rire Yukimitsu.

La route se passa globalement dans le silence, chacun occupé à garder le menton et la bouche au chaud dans leur écharpe respective. À peu près à mi-chemin, la neige se mit à tomber, et ils pressèrent le pas.

En arrivant à sa maison, Sena secoua ses cheveux, où les flocons s'étaient accumulés. Il poussa la porte en appelant sa mère. Yukimitsu entra à sa suite et dénoua son écharpe, sans pour autant oser retirer son manteau et enlever ses chaussures avant d'y avoir été invité.

Mihae sortit de la cuisine et sursauta en voyant un autre garçon derrière le sien.

-Bonsoir, chéri. Tu nous as amené un de tes amis ?

Yukimitsu eut un sourire et lança un timide : « Bonsoir. » Sena expliqua tout en suspendant son manteau à la patère de l'entrée :

-Oui, il vient m'aider en maths. Viens Yuki-san, enlève tes affaires.

-Oh, très bien. S'exclama la mère en se redressant, un air satisfait sur le visage. Elle ajouta en retournant dans la cuisine :

-Je vois que tu as pris en main tes problèmes.

Sena fit la grimace et aida Yukimitsu à accrocher son manteau et son écharpe.

-Ma chambre est en haut. Il y a un kotatsu, on va pouvoir se réchauffer.

Le plus grand des deux hocha la tête et suivit son ami dans l'escalier, le sac sur l'épaule.

Une fois dans la chambre, Sena ferma la porte et posa son sac sur le tapis, imité par son aîné. Il fit signe à son invité de s'asseoir à la table chauffante tout en allant chercher ses affaires à son bureau.

-Bien. Fit l'élève de première lorsqu'ils furent tous deux assis au kotatsu. Il sortit ses propres livres et demanda à Sena :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux réviser et par quoi tu veux commencer ?

Yukimitsu-sensei était de retour. Sena eut soudainement l'impression d'être à la place de Taki, lors de son examen d'entrée.

-Hum… Et bien, puisque le contrôle porte sur les fonctions et les vecteurs, donc…

-Très bien.

Yukimitsu sortit une paire de lunette et la glissa sur le bout de son nez.

-Nous allons donc commencer par ça, et si on a encore du temps, on essaierais de faire un petit tour global.

Sena hocha la tête et sorti un crayon et ouvrit son cahier. Yukimitsu se pencha en avant et regarda les notes de cours du plus jeunes.

-Tu t'y connais un peu ?

-Euh… Va…Gue…Ment ? Marmonna Sena, puis eu un triste sourire. Yukimitsu ne put en retenir un sourire lui-même.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Sena-kun. Je suis là pour ça.

Sena hocha la tête avec un soupir. C'était épuisant d'être mauvais en math, vraiment. Yukimitsu ouvrit son livre à la bonne page et le retourna face à Sena.

-Essaye de commencer par cet exercice. Il est assez basique, mais si jamais tu as un problème, préviens-moi. Je t'aiderais.

-D'accords. Merci.

Sena se pencha sur l'exercice et commença à mordiller son crayon.

Et à force de mordiller son crayon, ça aide à faire passer le temps.

La petite aiguille de l'horloge de Sena se mit à tourner sans même qu'il ne s'en rendre compte.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus la concentration de Sena se délitait. Il commençait à avoir tendance à laisser son regard vagabonder autour de sa chambre, bientôt rappelé à l'ordre, gentiment mais fermement, par son ami.

C'est au cours d'un de ces vagabondages visuels que tout débuta.

Sena leva les yeux, et remarqua la délicate façon dont une des mèches de Yukimitsu retombait contre sa tempe. De près, l'aîné n'était pas si moche que ça. Enfin, de loin non plus, mais ce n'était pas comme si Sena faisait vraiment attention au physique des autres hommes…

Mais là…

Yukimitsu avait les traits fins et le visage bien dessiné. Il avait une jolie bouche, aussi…

Ouh. Stupides hormones.

-Sena-kun ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sena espéra que la chaleur dans ses joues était dûe au kotatsu.

-Hmm… Tout va bien, merci… Euh. J'ai un peu du mal avec cet exercice.

-Lequel ?

Yukimitsu se tordit d'abords le cou, puis abandonna, se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de Sena, sous la couette chauffante de la table.

Ce dernier eut un léger sursaut et se crispa une fraction de seconde. Être aussi près de la personne sur laquelle il venait juste d'avoir des pensées quelque peu dérangeantes n'était pas forcément très agréable.

Mais ce trouble plongea Sena dans un désarroi encore plus profond, et qui l'empêcha d'écouter les explications de son ami. Avoir des pensées vagabondes de temps en temps, ça pouvait arriver, mais en être troublé, et être troublé par la présence même de la personne à côté de soi ?

Il n'était pas gay… Non ?

Sena sentit une décharge électrique lorsque la main de Yukimitsu frôla la sienne pour montrer une formule sur la feuille.

Stupides, stupides, STUPIDES hormones d'adolescent en pleine fleur de l'âge.

-Sena-kun ?

La voix de l'autre garçon tira Sena de son tourbillon intérieur. Il leva la tête et sursauta en voyant que le visage de son ami était bien plus proche qu'il ne le croyait. Il se mit à bafouiller et à rougir. Damned.

Yukimitsu avait l'air inquiet.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Sena-kun ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Tu as peut-être attrapé un rhume à cause du froid, non ? Tu veux que je te laisse te reposer ?

-Non ! Non, je te jure, tout va très bien.

Le brun retira ses lunettes pour mieux regarder son ami.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Tout à fait. J'étais juste un peu à l'ouest. Excuse-moi, tu veux bien recommencer ?

Yukimitsu le fixa encore quelques secondes avant d'abandonner avec un soupir.

-Très bien, mais préviens-moi si quelque chose ne va pas.

-T'inquiètes, ça va. Le rassura Sena avec un sourire.

Oh là là, oh là là. Il allait falloir qu'il se calme s'il voulait finir la soirée avec toute sa santé mentale intacte.

Mais… La cuisse de Yukimitsu touchait la sienne sous le kotatsu, leurs épaules aussi, et chaque fois qu'il lui montrait quelque chose de précis, le poids de son corps s'appuyait un peu sur le sien, rien qu'un peu, mais assez pour accélérer le cœur de Sena et lui faire suer les paumes des mains.

Nom de Dieu. Ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Sena commençait à se détester pour avoir eu ces pensées. Sans elles, il n'en serait pas là.

Incapable de se concentrer sur ce que lui expliquait son ami, le running back commença à trembler à intervalle, de brusques frissons qui remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mmh… Peut-être qu'il avait un rhume après tout. En plus du reste.

-Sena-kun ? Répéta la voix de Yukimitsu.

Cette fois, lorsque Sena leva la tête et se tourna vers son aîné, leurs visages étaient beaucoup, beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop proches.

Et ce n'était pas qu'un effet du cerveau à présent malade de Sena, car Yukimitsu eut un infime mouvement de recul lui aussi.

Il y eut un silence maladroit, pendant lequel ils se fixèrent sans savoir quoi faire.

Sena avait chaud. Ça devait être à cause du kotatsu, mais en général, les kotatsus ne donnaient pas l'impression de bouillir intégralement de l'intérieur, _partout_.

Il avait chaud, et ses mains étaient moites, et son cœur battait vraiment très, très fort.

Il vit Yukimitsu déglutir nettement.

Ce fut comme un déclic au creux de ventre du plus jeune. Et tout se déroula le plus naturellement du monde.

En même temps, ils se penchèrent très doucement l'un vers l'autre, comme quand on approche la main d'un animal sauvage. Sena ferma les yeux sans même s'en rendre compte, et ses lèvres se connectèrent avec celles de Yukimitsu, juste une seconde.

Ils se décollèrent immédiatement, et Sena rouvrit les yeux avec un gasp, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Yukimitsu avait porté une main à sa bouche et le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Apparemment, embrasser sur la bouche son ami de football américain n'était pas inscrit à son programme ce soir-là.

Un nouveau silence suivit, encore plus maladroit et gêné que précédemment.

Et puis, encore fois, c'était comme si tout se déroulait dans un rêve, une sorte de réalité parallèle où tout se mouvait avec lenteur et facilité.

Sena sentit qu'il s'allongeait sur le dos, gentiment poussé par Yukimitsu, qui se retrouva au-dessus de lui, les mains sur le sol de chaque côté de la tête du running back, et les joues cramoisies.

Sena adressa une mini-prière à bouddha pour que sa mère n'entre pas à ce moment.

-Sena-kun. Souffla Yukimitsu en une seule expiration. Sena entrouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Il ne parvint même pas à prononcer le nom de son ami.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïences pendant encore plusieurs secondes, puis Yukimitsu s'abaissa sur les coudes, rapprochant ainsi son visage de celui de Sena.

-Yu…

Il dû se racler la gorge.

-Yuki-san.

Yukimitsu s'abaissa un peu plus.

Les sensations étaient bien différentes de ce que Sena avait pu imaginer. Il avait toujours cru que les baisers étaient humides et un peu violents (peut-être avait-il regardé trop de films américains), mais les lèvres de Yukimitsu étaient sèches, et très douces contre les siennes. Il faisait tout sauf le brusquer. C'était à peine si leur baiser dépassait le stade de la pression lèvres contre lèvres.

Au bout d'un moment, les mains de Yukimitsu, au-dessus de la tête de Sena, se rejoignirent et s'enfoncèrent dans la masse brune et désordonnée du plus jeune. Ce dernier entrouvrit les paupières et vit que son homologue avait complètement fermé les siens. En baissant le regard, le running back réalisa que l'élève de première avait glissé sa longue jambe droite entre les siennes et que son bassin reposait ainsi sur sa hanche droite, le tout à moitié enfoui sous la couverture à motifs de la table. Sena se rendit compte également que Yukimitsu faisait de petit bruit dans le fond de sa gorge, quelque chose entre le gémissement et le soupir. Ce qui fit réaliser à Sena qu'il n'était pas complètement silencieux non plus.

Il referma les yeux par pur réflexe lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du plus grand se resserrer autour de ses mèches. Puis, lentement, il leva les mains et les glissa à son tour dans les mèches noires du garçon au-dessus de lui. Le bout de ses doigts effleura le pavillon de l'oreille de l'aîné, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire gémir un peu plus fort ce dernier. Ce qui fit gémir Sena à son tour.

À cela, leurs bouches se séparèrent et Yukimitsu se redressa juste assez pour regarder son cadet dans les yeux, la respiration en désordre et le cœur battant contre sa cage thoracique (Sena pouvait le sentir cogner contre sa propre poitrine, où d'ailleurs son cœur à lui n'était pas particulièrement calme non plus).

Le running back ne savait pas quoi dire, et se sentit soudainement particulièrement stupide. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé dire à son ami de même sexe lorsqu'on vient de l'embrasser ?

Yukimitsu régla cette importante question existentielle très courante (Absolument, absolument… Sena était persuadé que cette situation devait être régulière. Elle _devait_ l'être. Sinon il était foutu) en l'embrassant de nouveau, un tout petit peu plus hardiment cette fois.

Sena leva les coudes de façon à les faire reposer sur les épaules du plus grand et enroula mieux ses bras autour de son cou, puis avec lenteur et hésitation, il plia la jambe gauche de manière à ce que son bassin se cale mieux avec celui de l'autre joueur de football.

Oh.

Oooh…

Ce n'était pas si mal que ça, finalement, les hormones en agitations d'un adolescent dans la fleur de l'âge…

Le baiser, à peine plus profond que le précédent, apportait pourtant à Sena de larges vagues de chaleur autrement plus agréables que l'insoutenable inferno qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt.

Yukimitsu avait, timidement, entrouvert les lèvres et Sena avait d'instinct suivit le mouvement, ouvrant à son tour sa bouche contre celle du brun, sans pour autant inviter les langues à la fête. Il réalisa que sa jambe pliée tremblait, et il la remonta un peu plus, amenant sa cuisse contre sa poitrine et le flanc de Yukimitsu, puis posa son talon dans le creux des reins de ce dernier.

Ce mouvement fit bouger le bassin du studieux, et ils poussèrent un soupir de concert à cause de l'agréable friction qui en résulta.

Finalement, Sena parvint à défaire sa bouche des lèvres (Oh, pourtant si agréables et chaudes) de Yukimitsu et murmura son nom. L'élève de première le regarda avec des yeux brumeux et la bouche entrouverte, les joues encore plus écarlate que précédemment.

-Sena-kun, je… Désolé.

-De quoi ? Demanda Sena depuis le voile épais qu'était le confort poussé à son extrême.

-Ben… De… Ça. Articula le plus grand en détournant les yeux.

Cela fit brusquement revenir Sena sur terre et il écarquilla les yeux. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il venait tout juste de s'embrasser d'une façon particulièrement romantique avec un de ses amis du club et dans la vraie vie, les amis de club _n'étaient pas. Censés. Faire. Ça._

Enfin, sauf s'ils étaient gays.

Mais Sena et Yukimitsu n'étaient pas gays, pas vrai ?

Sena fixa son ami qui avait refermé la bouche et semblait peu sûr de lui, de nouveau redressé sur ses mains (Crotte).

Ou peut-être que si.

Juste un peu.

-Huuum… Ça… Ça te dérange ? Demanda-t-il en détournant à son tour le regard. Yukimitsu sembla surpris à cette question. Il eut l'air de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes. Puis rouvrit finalement la bouche pour répondre.

-Non. Pas vraiment, non. Mais je crois bien que je suis un cas à part.

Si Sena avait été un personnage de manga, son visage aurait sûrement pris la forme de la binette « :x ». Yuki était-il en train de lui dire… ?

Il se racla la gorge pour chasser les questions trop personnelles et releva les yeux sur le garçon au-dessus de lui.

-Je ne crois pas que ça me dérange beaucoup non plus, en fait.

-Ça ne te semble pas bizarre ?

-Hm… Au début, si. Un peu. Mais…

Sena rougit un peu plus à ce point de sa phrase.

-Mais c'était plutôt agréable, et je n'ai pas détesté du tout, alors…

Ce fut au tour de Yukimitsu d'écarquiller les yeux. Les deux patchs cramoisis de ses joues s'assombrirent et il se mit à ouvrir et refermer la bouche comme une poisson hors de l'eau. Sena ne put retenir un petit rire.

Il appuya un peu sur la nuque de son aîné, où reposait toujours ses mains, pour quémander un nouveau baiser. Et Yukimitsu s'appliqua à accéder à la demande de son jeune ami.

Cette fois, le plus grand des deux darda timidement sa langue contre la commissure des lèvres du plus petit, qui s'entrouvrirent avec un soupir.

Un choc électrique remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sena lorsque leurs deux langues se touchèrent et un couinement surpris lui échappa, ce qui fit reculer Yukimitsu, une expression à la limite de la panique sur le visage. Sena dû prendre une inspiration :

-Ça va. C'était juste… Assez inattendu. Expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire, les joues roses. Yukimitsu eut un petit rire qui montrait qu'il comprenait assez bien la sensation, et pencha la tête de nouveau en avant.

Ils allaient de nouveau tenter l'expérience du baiser avec la langue lorsque quelques coups à la porte les firent violemment sursauter.

En deux secondes à peine, ils étaient séparés et de nouveau de chaque côté du kotatsu. La mère de Sena entra au moment où celui-ci se redressait et posait ses deux mains sur son cahier.

-Alors, les garçons, ça avance ? Demanda Mihae avec un grand sourire. Yukimitsu hocha la tête, peut-être avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme et déclara :

-Ça se passe plutôt bien.

-Oh, vous êtes sûrs que ça va ? Vous avez l'air rouges… Ne restez pas trop longtemps sous le kotatsu, surtout toi, Sena, avec ton contrôle demain.

Ouh là. Le contrôle.

-Er… Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, maman.

-Yukimitsu-san, tu voudras rester manger à la maison ?

-Oh, non, merci, ça ira. J'ai dit à ma mère que je serais rentré pour le dîner, de toute façon.

-Oh, très bien. Et bien, je vous laisse, mais gardez un œil sur l'heure, tout de même. Lança Mihae en sortant de la chambre et en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Dès que le cliquetis de la serrure se fit entendre, un immense soupir de soulagement échappa en même temps aux deux garçons. Puis ils se regardèrent, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne put retenir le fou rire qui se déclencha à ce moment là.

Au bout de cinq minutes, lorsqu'ils furent calmés, Sena s'essuya les yeux et se tourna vers son ami qui était en train de reprendre sa respiration.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, puis Sena se glissa jusqu'à Yukimitsu pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules et il tendit le cou en arrière.

Juste encore une fois, pour être sûr…

L'aîné le fixa avec un air surpris pendant quelques secondes puis, il glissa sa main droite un peu tremblante dans la nuque du plus jeune avant de déposer un baisers plus léger que le précédent sur ses lèvres.

Un frisson parcouru les bras de Sena. C'était définitivement… Agréable. Sena avait complètement perdu pieds dans ses raisonnements. Embrasser Yukimitsu lui apportait chaleur et bien-être. Et pour ça, aucune théorie ou formule de math ne pouvait lui fournir de raison ou d'explication.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Yukimitsu murmura :

-On devrait reprendre les révisions…

Sena cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de laisser échapper un rire nerveux.

-Je suis désolé, mais je crois que je vais être incapable de me concentrer sur quoique ce soit, maintenant…

Yukimitsu rougit avant d'avouer :

-Moi non plus…

-Je crois que je vais avoir une nouvelle note pourrie demain… Soupira Sena en relâchant les épaules du brun. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil aux notes éparpillées sur le kotatsu, puis regarda de nouveau Sena.

-On devrait essayer quand même, non ?

Sena leva les yeux vers son ami, puis les tourna dans la direction de la table.

-Bon. D'accord.

Il se rassit à sa place et repris son crayon.

À suivre…

À la toute base, je voulais faire un one shot lemon. Mais après, je me suis dit : « Hum, non, franchement, un lemon avec ces deux persos dès leur premier baiser, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties, ou sinon bonjour le PWP de base ! »

Alors le lemon a giclé. Mais franchement, j'avais envie d'écrire un lemon entre eux deux. Alors j'ai décidé de porter la fic sur plusieurs chapitre, histoire de dérouler leur relation assez lentement.

Vous avez peut-être aussi remarqué la magnifique ellipse temporelle afin d'éviter de décrire les révisions de mathématique en détail… (Eh oui, 8 au bac en section L, les gars. Je me souviens même plus ce que sont les fonctions et les vecteurs)

…Mais pourquoi je raconte ma vie, moi ?

Bon allez, review, même si vous n'avez pas dû être nombreux à la lire !


	2. First french kiss

Bon, je tiens à préciser que je déteste les fics qui traînent en longueur (et pourtant, je suis assez championne de ça, parfois), c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé : un chapitre, un nouveau pas dans leur relation.

Aussi, ne cherchez une explication au titre de ce chapitre que si vous regardez Futurama.

First, Partie 2 :

Contrôle tremblu, contrôle foutu.

(First French Kiss)

Sena loucha encore une fois sur sa copie, sauf que cette fois, elle était vide, et les questions ne demandaient qu'à être comblées.

Les chiffres gambadaient sur la feuille avec d'horrible ricanement qui faisait sonner la tête de Sena. Ouh là. Peut-être qu'il était véritablement malade.

Ce matin-là, il s'était réveillé épuisé et en nage, à la limite de la fièvre, sans savoir s'il fallait l'attribuer à un rhume naissant ou aux rêves brûlant qui l'avaient hantés cette nuit. Qui ne concernaient évidemment qu'un très grand brun au front large, cela va sans dire.

Il s'était pourtant traîné à l'entraînement matinal, où tout le monde lui avait conseillé de retourner chez lui se reposer, qu'il avait mauvaise mine, qu'il était tout pâle, et cetera…

Son regard avait fugitivement croisé celui de Yukimitsu. Ils s'étaient très vite détournés, rouges comme des tomates.

La veille au soir, Yukimitsu l'avait quitté environ une heure après qu'ils aient… « Découvert » certaines choses, sans qu'ils n'évoquent la marche à suivre le lendemain. L'expérience avait été magnifique et merveilleusement agréable, mais une fois revenus dans la réalité, ils avaient un peu perdu pied. Que faire ? Que penser de tout cela ? Mieux valait laisser couler et voir comment les choses allaient évoluer.

L'esprit de Sena revint brusquement à sa copie vide de math lorsqu'un élève toussa dans la salle.

Bon, ces réponses !

Elles n'allaient pas s'écrire toute seule !

Le petit brun pris une grande inspiration et fronça les sourcils. Première question :

« Si x est la valeur de 6y multiplié par 3w, quelle est… »

Oh là là… Ça commençait bien, tiens.

Sena se prit la tête entre les mains et rassembla tous les neurones qu'il avait de disponibles à cet instant. Que lui avait dit Yukimitsu la veille ? Que si x…

Les lèvres de Yukimitsu, les mains de Yukimitsu…

Sena aurait jeté son crayon à travers la pièce s'il n'avait pas eu si peur d'être éjecté de la classe.

Pensez à ça juste maintenant n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

Et pourtant, les images de ses rêves de cette nuit revinrent danser devant ses yeux, le faisait rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Si ça continuait, le professeur allait remarquer quelque chose et, ne l'éjecterait pas de la classe, mais presque : il l'enverrait à l'infirmerie.

Sena ne voulait pas gâcher la chance que lui avait accordé son ami en venant l'aider chez lui, en traversant le blizzard impitoyable et bravant le Dragon Mihae, et venir sauver la princesse, avant de l'embrasser torridement sur la bouche et…

Stop, Stop, STOP !

D'abords, ce baiser n'avait rien de torride !

Et là n'est pas le problème !

Le problème, c'est que c'est PAS LE MOMENT !

Sena posa son front contre sa table et poussa un lourd soupir. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce guêpier ?

« Kobayakawa-kun ?

La voix rude de son professeur de math le fit violemment sursauter, faisant tomber quelques stylos et sa gomme par terre. Quelques rires retentirent dans la classe, et son visage devint encore plus rouge si possible.

-Ou… Oui, monsieur ?

-Vous avez l'air en piteux état, mon pauvre. Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

Du coin de l'œil, Sena vit Juumonji, Togano et Kuroki qui le regardaient avec l'air de dire : _Mais putaiiiiiin, t'as une chance en or, sèche ! sèche ! SÈCHE !_

Sena hésita avant de répondre :

-Non, ça va, monsieur, je vous assure…

Les frères Ha-hah levèrent les yeux aux ciel.

Mais malgré sa réponse qui se voulait affirmative, le professeur haussa un sourcil et un sourire presque moqueur releva le coin de sa bouche :

-Très franchement, vous n'en avez pas l'air. Mais si vous tenez à faire ce contrôle…

-Je… Ça ira.

-Vraiment. Et bien soit.

Sena hocha la tête, mais le professeur ne le regardait déjà plus, il lui avait tourné le dos et continuait son tour de classe. Sena poussa un nouveau soupir, plus léger, et retourna à sa feuille.

Bien, alors… « Si x est la valeur de 6y multiplié par 3w, quelle est… »

Ce qu'il en savait, tiens. Et puis il s'en fichait, en plus. x pouvait valoir 38 ou 40, ça le regardait, et ça n'était pas les affaires de Sena. Ses affaires, c'était Yukimitsu, et les baisers qu'il avait échangé avec lui la veille.

Sena posa son crayon et mit le menton dans la main, laissant son esprit dériver quelques minutes.

À la reflexion, Sena avait l'impression que le brun lui avait lancé des signaux subliminaux tout au long de la soirée. Mais ça pouvait n'être qu'une impression, que son cerveau détraqué (car à présent, c'était sûr, on ne pouvait pas s'imaginer en princesse en détresse sauvée par un chevalier à l'armure rutilante, avec son ami dans le rôle du chevalier, sans que sa matière grise soit quelque peu atteinte.) lui avait fait croire.

Et pourtant, Yukimitsu lui avait lancé un certain regard, juste au moment où il était en train de lui expliquer que si x valait autant de y uniquement si…

Sena se figea.

C'était ça.

La bonne formule.

Ses yeux se reportèrent sur sa feuille, et soudainement, les questions devinrent plus claires, comme si une main avait soulevé un voile invisible qui obstruait sa compréhension. Il reprit son crayon et commença, d'une main presque hésitante, à noter des réponses. Ah oui, là, il se souvenait que Yuki-san lui avait expliqué ça au moment il avait semblé lui faire un sourire enjôleur (Oh, ça devait être un impression, ça.)

La demi-heure qui restait se déroula à toute vitesse, pendant laquelle Sena ne cessa de griffonner furieusement sa feuille, sous le regard ahuri des trois frères Ha-hah.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, le running back avait envie de danser. Il avait réussi à inscrire une réponse à toutes les questions, ce qui était déjà un exploit par rapport aux autres fois où la moitié de sa copie restait vierge. Même si note n'était que moyenne, voire mauvaise, il aurait au moins la fierté d'avoir pu écrire. Ha ha ha !

Pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires, les trois linemen vinrent près de lui.

-Tu as été touché par la grâce divine, pendant la dernière demi-heure ? Demanda Juumonji en posant son sac sur la table de Sena. Celui-ci, toujours quelque peu mal à l'aise lorsqu'il était seul avec ses trois compagnons, bafouilla et hocha vaguement la tête.

-Je ne me sentais pas très bien au début, mais après ça allait mieux.

-Je vois, observa Juumonji, qui jeta un coup à Togano, qui haussa les épaules de derrière son manga. Kuroki ricana.

Sena, un peu perdu, eut un pauvre sourire.

-Bon, ben… Je vais aller déjeuner avec Monta… Hum… Vous… Vous voulez venir avec nous ? Demanda-t-il, plus par politesse que par envie. Le blond secoua la tête, et Kuroki compléta sa pensé :

-Avec le singe ? Non merci. On va à la salle d'arcade jusqu'à l'heure de l'entraînement du soir.

Cette fois, c'est Sena qui ne put retenir un sourire. Ces trois-là s'investissaient vraiment, à présent.

Ils lui tournèrent le dos et Juumonji vit un vague signe de la main par-dessus son épaule.

Sena acheva de ranger ses affaires et se glissa dans le couloir afin d'aller rejoindre Monta dans sa propre classe, pour déjeuner.

Et il avait aussi envie de voir Yukimitsu. Oh, dans un but purement professionnel, vraiment, il voulait lui dire que son contrôle s'était plutôt bien passé par rapport aux autres fois. Vraiment.

Ouais. Bien sûr.

Le brun était encore en train d'essayer de repousser mentalement les images de « récompenses » que pourrait lui donner son ami lorsqu'il lui rentra dedans au détour d'un couloir.

-Ouch !

-Aïe !

En levant les yeux, Sena vit que le numéro 16 était en train de se masser le sternum.

-Yuki-san ! Désolé, je ne regardais pas devant moi, s'exclama le running back, en sentant que son visage prenait une jolie couleur pourpre.

_Je pensais à toi, toi, toi, ta bouche et tes mains et à tout ce que tu pourrais me faire lorsque tu sauras que j'ai réussi mon contrôleaaaaaargh, il faut que j'arrête, moi. _

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne faisais pas vraiment attention non plus, s'excusa le grand brun avec un sourire gêné et les joues roses.

Sena cligna des yeux et un silence un peu maladroit s'installa entre eux. Finalement, Sena rouvrit la bouche et se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de son aîné sur lui :

-J'ai… Je m'en suis plutôt bien tiré.

Yukimitsu le regarda sans comprendre.

-Le contrôle, précisa Sena en donnant un coup de menton en direction de sa salle, derrière lui.

-Oh. Oh, oui ! C'est pour ça que je venais te voir, en fait, bafouilla Yukimitsu en se tordant les mains.

-Ah, fut seulement capable de répondre Sena, de plus en plus rouge.

Nouveau silence.

-Euh… Hum, est ce que je pourrais te parler quelques minutes ? Je suis désolé d'entamer sur ton heure de déjeuner, demanda l'élève de première en se tordant les poignets de plus belle. Sena prit carrément la couleur de la pivoine et se mit à bafouiller à son tour, avant d'hocher vigoureusement la tête. Yukimitsu se retourna et se mit à remonter le couloir, suivit de Sena et des regards des curieux.

Arrivés au pied de l'escalier qui menait au toit, ils firent halte, et Yukimitsu fit volte-face, ce qui fit sursauter Sena.

Oh crotte, il ressemblait à une jeune fille d'un manga Shôjo. Debout droit comme un I, les bras enroulés autour de son sac scolaire serré contre sa poitrine et les joues rouges, il avait tout de l'héroïne éperdument amoureuse du beau gosse du lycée, ténébreux à souhait et au passé difficile.

Sauf que Yuki n'avait rien d'un beau gosse ténébreux, et Sena n'était pas une jeune fille éperdument amoureuse.

Pas encore.

-Hum… Sena-kun… À propos d'hier…

Ouh, terrain glissant. Sena se mordit la lèvre et se dandina sur ses pieds.

-Oui ?

-Mh… Si… Si tu as envie de tout oublier et se faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé…

Les yeux de Sena s'ouvrirent grand. Que… Quoi ?

-Quoi ? Croassa-t-il en écho à sa pensé. Yukimitsu, qui avait baissé les yeux, les releva avec un air surpris.

-Non. Nononononononon, pas du tout. Je n'ai pas envie d'oublier, je n'ai pas envie de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, je n'ai pas envie de mettre un terme à ce qu'on vient de découvrir, j'ai… j'ai…

Tout était sorti d'un coup, et Sena avait été incapable d'analyser ses paroles avant de les laisser sortir. En réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il eut l'impression que de la vapeur lui sortait par les oreilles.

Le plus grand le fixait bouche bée, aussi rouge que lui, avec un regard indéchiffrable.

-Je… Repris Sena, mi-hésitant, mi-résolu, j'ai envie de voir ce que ça donnera. Si tu es d'accords.

Yukimitsu prit une sorte de brusque inspiration, comme s'il l'avait retenu tout du long de la tirade de son ami. Il avait porté le bout de ses doigts à sa bouche, avec une sorte d'expression choquée, et Sena ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça devait être une mimique prise à sa mère, assurément.

Deux élève de secondes passèrent en courant et en criant, ce qui troubla pendant plusieurs seconde le silence qui s'était installé. Finalement, le studieux reprit la parole.

-J'ai aussi envie de voir ce que ça donnera dans le futur, murmura-t-il avec un sourire timide. Sena l'imita et fit un pas en avant, mal assuré. Yuki fit un rapide tour d'horizon de ses yeux et, jugeant qu'ils étaient tranquilles, se pencha et déposa un très léger baiser sur la joue de Sena, juste au coin de sa bouche.

Le running back ferma les yeux et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Sa nuque eut un mouvement de côté, et leurs bouches se retrouvèrent l'une contre l'autre, juste un frôlement, aussi léger qu'un soupir et aussi doux qu'une plume.

Ils se séparèrent tout doucement, comme quand on se réveille d'un rêve moelleux. Ils se regardèrent un petit moment, avant que Sena ne chuchote :

-Tu… (Il dû s'humecter les lèvres et déglutir avant de continuer) Il faudrait que je prenne d'autre cours de math. Histoire d'être sûr.

Yukimitsu hocha la tête.

-Juste pour être sûrs.

-Voilà.

-Hum… Ce soir ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Yukimitsu se mit à sourire, et Sena eut soudainement l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait réellement sourire en dehors de leurs victoires sur le terrain. Il se mit à sourire aussi, quoique le sien était bien plus large et bien plus stupide.

-Il va falloir que j'aille rejoindre Monta. Il doit se demander ce que je suis en train de faire pour tarder ainsi.

-Oh, désolé. Je ne savais pas que tu devais manger avec lui.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu veux venir ?

Yuki sembla hésiter.

-Mh… Non. Je dois aller finir de réviser des notes pour un contrôle d'histoire cet après-midi, s'excusa le grand avec un sourire désolé. Sena étouffa un rire, puis hocha la tête.

-Très bien. On se voit à l'entraînement ?

-On se voit à l'entraînement.

-À tout à l'heure, alors.

-À tout à l'heure.

Ils avaient du mal à se séparer. Sena dû faire un effort quasi surhumain pour décoller son regard de celui de son ami. Rhaaa, quel cliché.

Il s'éloigna avec un petit signe de main, avant de se détourner et de foncer dans le couloir en direction de la salle de classe de Monta.

Son cœur battait très, très vite.

Il ressemblait de plus en plus à une jeune fille amoureuse. Surtout que maintenant, on pouvait dire… Hum, que Yukimitsu était quelque chose comme… Son petit copain ?

Sena gloussa pendant sa course.

Oh pitié.

Le déjeuner se déroula sans encombre, malgré le fait que Monta ne cessait de demander à Sena pourquoi il était de si bonne humeur. Le brun attribuait ça à sa réussite en math, mais le receveur ne semblait pas convaincu.

Le soir, après qu'Hiruma les ait torturés comme à sa grande habitude, Sena sortit épuisé des vestiaires, mais toujours aussi satisfait de sa journée.

Il retrouva Yukimitsu, accompagné de Monta et de Komusubi , devant la porte.

-On y va, Sena ? Demanda Monta en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre pour contrer le froid.

-On y va, accorda le garçon en jetant un coup d'œil à Yukimitsu. Ce qui n'échappa pas au deux autres.

-Tu retourne l'aider en math ? À ce que m'a dit Sena, ça avait payé, aujourd'hui.

-Apparemment. C'est pour ça que je retourne l'aider.

-Qui va aider Sena ? Fit soudainement une voix féminine derrière eux.

-Mamori-chan ! S'exclama Monta avec une nuée de petits cœurs en se tournant vers elle. La manager des Devil Bats sortait du club, suivie de Kurita et de Musashi.

-Moi, intervint Yukimitsu. Je vais continuer à lui donner des cours de mathématiques.

-Oh vraiment ? Mais je me suis libérée, je peux…

-Ça ira, Mamori-neechan. Ne te dérange pas, coupa Sena avec un gentil sourire.

Kurita et Musashi échangèrent un regard. Mamori parue troublée un instant, puis hocha la tête.

-D'accords. Alors, merci, Yukimitsu-san.

-Vous bloquez l'entrée, bande de fucking mous, bougez ! Grinça soudainement la voix d'Hiruma derrière eux.

En un instant, le devant de club était vide, tout le monde était parti en courant en voyant le capitaine démoniaque avec un bazooka à la main.

Musashi seul restait à côté de lui, tandis que Kurita refermait la porte derrière eux. Les frères Ha-Hah et les « bouches-trous » de l'équipe étaient parti un peu auparavant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda soudain Musashi à son ami aux oreilles pointues. Ce dernier tourna ses yeux étroits sur le kicker et haussa les épaules.

-Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne me regarde pas.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Musashi.

Devant la porte de Sena, quelques pâtés de maison plus loin, le running back et l'option reprenait leur souffle, les mains appuyés sur les genoux.

-Qu'il est effrayant, quand il s'y met, grommela Sena en se redressant et en cherchant ses clés. Yukimitsu, qui avait du courir de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir plus ou moins ne pas se faire trop distancer par Sena, eut peine à répondre par un simple hochement de tête. Sena ouvrit la porte et annonça son retour.

Comme la veille, sa mère sortit de la cuisine, avec une louche pleine de sauce tomate à la main cette fois-ci.

-Bonjour mon chéri. Oh, tu as encore ramené ton ami ? Il va encore t'aider en math ?

Yukimitsu, toujours essoufflé, hocha une fois la tête avec un faible sourire. Mihae le lui rendit, en plus lumineux, assez puissant pour illuminer un trou noir.

-Merci mille fois de t'occuper de mon fils ! Il est tellement incapable en mathématique.

Sena grogna en accrochant son manteau. Yukimitsu l'imita et retira ses chaussures.

-On monte dans ma chambre, annonça le running back en invitant son ami à le précéder dans les escaliers.

-Très bien. Vous voulez du thé ?

-Pourquoi pas, fit Sena en haussa une épaule. Il rejoignit son ami sur le palier et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Ils s'installèrent sous le kotatsu, comme la veille, et Sena sortit plusieurs cahiers qu'il étala aléatoirement sur le panneau de la table. Il était évidemment qu'ils n'allaient pas faire des math. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

Ce fut Shuuma qui monta le thé aux deux garçons. Il en profita pour saluer Yukimitsu, qu'il n'avait pas vu la veille, et le remercia également d'aider son fils. Yukimitsu, qui avait enfin retrouvé l'usage de sa voix, le remercia à son tour et s'inclina légèrement. Lorsque le père de Sena fut partit, le thé posé sur la table, Sena observa :

-Tu es vraiment super poli. On se croirait dans un vieux film.

Yukimitsu eut un rire gêné et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

-C'est ma mère qui m'a éduqué comme ça. Elle est très à cheval sur la politesse et tout ça… C'est devenu un réflexe. C'est terrible, hein, pour un adolescent de dix-sept ans, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire misérable. Sena secoua la tête et les mains.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire du tout ! S'exclama-t-il. Il se leva et fit le tour du kotatsu pour venir s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

-Tes parents frappe-t-ils à la porte avant d'entrer ? Demanda Yukimitsu en jetant un coup d'œil mal à l'aise à la dudite porte. Sena suivit son regard et fit la moue.

-Mon père, toujours, ma mère… Parfois. Je pense qu'elle frappera, comme hier, dans la mesure où elle sait que je suis avec quelqu'un.

Yuki hocha la tête. Il déglutit et son regard tomba sur la bouche de Sena. Il le détourna très vite et rougissant. Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel ils se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, puis Sena se lança finalement à poser la question qu'ils attendaient tous les deux.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux qu'on en reprenne… Où on en était hier ?

Il se racla la gorge et regarda ailleurs. Yukimitsu le fixa avec un air de poisson hors de l'eau, et Sena précisa :

-Je veux dire… Avec… (Nouveau raclement de gorge, torsion de main et tortillement sur son séant) Avec la langue… ?

Yukimitsu rosit.

-Seulement si tu le veux aussi.

-J'en ai envie, répondit du tac au tac le petit brun.

Encore une fois, une réponse sortie directement du cœur, sans être contrôlée par la douane du passage cerveau-bouche. Yukimitsu lui jeta encore ce regard, qui oscillait entre le plaisir et la surprise. Sena sentit son cœur commencer à battre plus fort.

Les mains du plus grands se levèrent, et le bout de ses doigts frôlèrent les joues du plus petit. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et pris de profondes inspirations, semblables à celles qu'on avait dans le sommeil.

Il sentit que les paumes de son ami se glissaient contre ses joues et ses doigts se mêlaient à ses cheveux derrière les oreilles.

Ooh… Vraiment, c'était terriblement agréable.

Le contact des lèvres de Yukimitsu contre les siennes provoqua une décharge électrique dans le dos de Sena, et il appuya ses mains contre les épaules du brun, après les avoirs cherchés à tâtons.

Cette fois, ce fut lui en premier qui entrouvrit les lèvres et darda sa langue contre la commissure serrée de la bouche de Yukimitsu. Celui-ci répondit à la demande en ouvrant les lèvres à son tour et un soupir lui échappa. Ses mains se pressèrent contre le visage de Sena et il avança son genou entre ceux du running back. Le plus jeune renversa la tête en arrière et poussa un couinement lorsqu'il sentit la langue du plus grand contre la sienne. Il leva les bras et les enroula autour du cou de Yuki, pencha la tête sur le côté, comme il avait vu faire dans les films. Apparemment, ce n'était pas une idée si bête que ça, car le baiser s'approfondit soudainement et le numéro 16 pencha également la tête, mais de l'autre côté.

Mais cet agréable contact fut brusquement coupé lorsque Sena, sûrement trop poussé par son compagnon, tomba en arrière sur le dos.

-Désolé ! S'exclama Yukimitsu, leurs bouches séparées malgré eux. Sena se frotta le crâne et secoua la tête.

-Ça va.

Ils se regardèrent, et Yuki demanda, un peu hésitant :

-Ce… C'était agréable ?

Sena rougit.

-Hm.

Yukimitsu sourit et se pencha par-dessus Sena et s'allongea sur lui, à l'instar de la veille, mais un peu plus sur le flanc cette fois-ci. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, un peu hardiment, glissant sa langue directement dans sa bouche et ses mains à plat dans son dos. Sena gémit. C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ses propres mains s'enfoncèrent dans les mèches souples couleur corbeau et passa sa jambe au-dessus de celles de son ami, l'enroulant autour.

-Yuki-san… Murmura-t-il contre la bouche du plus grand, hors d'haleine. L'interpellé n'était pas en meilleur état et sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement contre celle du running back. Il le fixa, les lèvres entrouvertes, rougies et humides à cause du baiser.

La main de Sena se leva doucement entre leurs deux torses, amenant celle de l'élève de première avec. Il entrelaça leurs doigts et pressa sa paume contre sa jumelle. Yukimitsu répondit par une pression égale et il courba le cou pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de Sena. Celui-ci, d'abords surpris, eut le réflexe de relever l'épaule afin de protéger son cou de cette intrusion intime, mais se détendit bien vite et accueilli la joue de Yukimitsu contre sa clavicule avec contentement. Le plus grand ne faisait rien de particulier à sa peau, mais juste l'avoir… Là, dans le creux de son épaule, était agréable.

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles comme ça, puis Sena murmura finalement :

-Peut-être qu'on devrait quand même travailler un peu les math… Ça va sembler bizarre si tu viens souvent sans pour autant que mon niveau ne s'améliore.

Yukimitsu hocha la tête tout en la gardant au creux du cou de Sena. Au bout d'un nouveau silence, il la releva et sourit. Sena le lui rendit et son bras libre se glissa autour du cou du brun.

Un nouveau baiser, pendant lequel Sena laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être.

Aaah… C'était tellement doux, tellement chaud. Et la langue de Yukimitsu contre la sienne lui apportait des sensations tellement agréables… Et tellement nouvelles…

Quand ils se séparèrent, Sena remarqua qu'une fine ligne de salive s'étirait entre leurs bouches, avant de se couper et de disparaître. Le running back se mit à rougir. Il pensait que ce genre de détail n'était possible que dans les mangas. Yukimitsu ne sembla pas remarquer sa gêne, pour cause qu'il était en train de se redresser à quatre pattes.

Sena se redressa à son tour en s'essuyant la bouche afin de s'assurer qu'aucune trace de bave ne le trahirait. Yerk. Ça faisait crade, d'un certain côté, toute cette salive. Il lui semblait même qu'un peu avait coulé le long de son menton pendant le baiser. Okay, la prochaine fois : on déglutit bien avant d'embrasser avec la langue.

Il s'assit à côté de son ami sous la couverture de la kotatsu, que l'élève de première tenait soulevée pour permettre à Sena de s'y glisser facilement. Le petit brun cala son épaule contre celle que Yuki et lui fit un sourire angélique. Le plus grand eut un léger rougissement et tira vers eux les cahiers de Sena.

-Tu… Tu as l'énoncé du contrôle d'aujourd'hui ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à Sena, qui était en train de se perdre dans la contemplation de son ami, pour revenir sur terre, et sur le sujet actuel.

-Hein ? Ah. Euh. Oui, attends.

Il farfouilla dans son sac et en ressortit la feuille du contrôle.

-Parfait, fit Yukimitsu en chaussant ses lunettes. Ah ah. Revoilà Yukimitsu-sensei.

Sena rougit à la minute où il se fit la reflexion que son… Partenaire était presque… Sexy avec ses lunettes. Ouh là.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu as répondu ?

-Mh ?

Nouvel atterrissage.

-Les réponses du… Contrôle ?

-Ah. Oui.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Yukimitsu avait fini une pseudo-correction.

-Alors si je ne me trompe pas, (Sena eut un ricanement à l'idée que Yukimitsu puisse se tromper dans n'importe quelle matière, et surtout les maths)… Logiquement, tu devrais avoir 65/100 à ce contrôle.

Hein ?

-Pardon ?

-65/100, Sena ! C'est super, non ?

-Oooh, fit Sena en attrapant l'énoncé, gribouillé de son crayon et du stylo rouge de Yuki, c'est la première fois que j'ai un note au-dessus de la moyenne depuis le début de l'année !

Des larmes de joies vinrent presque perler aux coins de ses yeux. Il leva les bras en un air de triomphe et poussa un cri de guerre. Si Yukimitsu fut choqué par cette manifestation bestiale et surpris par le fait que Sena ait pu survivre aussi longtemps sans dépasser les 50/100 en math, il ne le montra pas.

-Merci, Yuki-san ! S'exclama Sena. Et, ne se sentant plus de joie, il ouvre un laaarge bec… non, pardon, mauvaise histoire, et donc nous disions, ne se sentant plus de joie, il se jeta sur Yukimitsu, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et pressant sa bouche contre la sienne.

Le plus grand fut brutalement basculé en arrière sous la force du jeté de corps de Sena et tomba sur le dos, Sena toujours accroché à son cou telle la sangsue. Le choc lui éjecta l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons et le baiser de Sena manqua carrément de l'étouffer.

-Mmmh ! Mmh !

Agitant des bras en tout sens, il parvint à décoller sa bouche de celle de Sena et aspira de grandes goulées d'air. Le running back se mit à bafouiller et se confondre en excuses, à quatre pattes au-dessus du garçon. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier parvint à retrouver son souffle.

-Ça va ? Demanda timidement Sena en se penchant un peu en avant. Mais à peine Yukimitsu avait-il retrouvé son souffle qu'il serra Sena contre lui et l'embrassa à son tour.

Oh ho. Yukimitsu s'enhardissait, plus qu'il ne l'avait fait jusque-là.

Sena poussa un gémissement depuis l'arrière de sa gorge à cause des sensations que lui conférait ce baiser. Peste, Yukimitsu n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience (un jour, pour être exact), mais il promettait pour l'avenir. Sena couina dans la bouche de son aîné, qui répondit par un gémissement de contentement.

Finalement, ils réussirent à se décoller, les joues cramoisies et hors d'haleine.

-Dé… Désolé, murmura Yukimitsu en s'extirpant de sous le corps de Sena, qui s'était pressé désespérément contre le sien.

-De quoi ? Demanda Sena sur le même ton, la tête un peu encore dans les vapes.

-De m'être laissé emporté comme ça…

-Ah, vraiment, ça ne me dérange pas, répliqua Sena avec un sourire qui laissait très bien entendre ce qu'il pensait. Yukimitsu baissa timidement les yeux. Il rouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais plusieurs coups sur la porte les firent sursauter :

-Les garçons, fit la voix de Shuuma, tout va bien là-dedans ? On entendu un cri suivit d'un bruit de chute…

Yukimitsu se remit à rougir, cette fois de honte. Sena agita les mains, même si son père ne le voyait pas.

-Non, non, tout va bien, je te jure ! Des livres sont tombés, c'est tout… Et j'ai appris qu'apparemment, j'aurais meilleure note au contrôle de math.

Cette fois, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, par la mère de Sena, qui se tenait juste derrière son père.

-Oh vraiment ? C'est merveilleux, mon chéri ! Grâce à ton ami Yukimitsu-kun !

À son nom, le garçon fut obligé de se retourner et il fit un signe de tête en assurant que ce n'était rien.

Lorsque la porte fut enfin refermée, comme la veille, ils partirent dans un fou rire mal contrôlé.

-Oh là là… Si on doit se faire déranger par mes parents tout les soirs, on va pas s'en sortir… Hoqueta Sena en s'essuyant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Yukimitsu cessa soudainement de rire et annonça :

-Au fait, demain je ne pourrais pas venir… t'aider. Mais je peux le faire un soir sur deux, ça ira ?

Sena sentit un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir être… Intime avec Yukimitsu tous les soirs. En même temps, ses parents représentaient un certain danger et cela aurait été jouer avec le feu que de tenter des expériences amoureuse juste au-dessus du salon. Il sourit.

-Très bien. Donc… tu viendra après-demain soir.

-C'est exact.

Yukimitsu jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule et se leva.

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

-Mh. Je te raccompagne.

Sur le seuil de la porte, Sena tira le battant dans son dos afin de les dissimuler au regard de sa mère (qui rôdait dans la cuisine) et d'empêcher le froid de rentrer (ça c'était la raison officielle). Vite, très vite, il jeta un coup d'œil alentour, et jugeant qu'il n'y avait personne, se hissa encore plus vite sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres déjà glacées de Yukimitsu, s'agrippant à son écharpe afin de ne pas retomber sur ses pieds trop vite.

L'élève de première resta un moment immobile, comme gelé sur place, pendant lequel Sena lui fit au revoir de la main et disparut à l'intérieur.

À la fin de ce moment, Yukimitsu réussit à reconnecter son cerveau et tourna les talons, traversa et jardin et prit la direction de son immeuble.

À suivre…

Je. L'ai. Enfin. Fini ! 10 pages word, woot ! Ça fait une page de plus par rapport au précédent. Qu'ils sont longs ces chapitres !


	3. First touch

Je tiens à m'excuser si des fautes traînent dans mes fics. Voyez, j'écris souvent très tard la nuit (ou très tôt le matin), avec les yeux qui se croisent et se ferment tout seuls, et quand je les poste le lendemain matin, évidemment… Je ne les ai pas relus. Et une beta-lecture par quelqu'un d'autre, ça prend tellement de temps…

Allez, place à la fic.

First, Partie 3 :

Polnareff fut le premier à le dire aussi clairement.

(First Touch)

Il aurait dû exister, quelque part dans le crâne humain, une sorte de bureau de douane qui contrôlerait les phrases au sortir de la bouche. Du genre : « Vous, là ! Oui, vous ! Venez par ici ! Bien, qui êtes-vous ?

-Une phrase, Monsieur.

-Entrante ou sortante ?

-Sortante.

-Qui vient du cœur ou du cerveau ?

-Euh…

-Bon allez, papier d'identité… Merci. Bon alors… « Sujet-verbe-complément », bla bla bla, ça c'est en règle… Sujet de la phrase « aveux » ? Oh là là, mais dites donc, vous m'avez tout l'air de venir du cœur, vous…

-Euh… Vraiment ?

-Ben oui. « Aveux sentimental », qui plus est, va falloir faire un interrogatoire poussé, histoire de savoir si vous n'allez pas mettre dans l'embarra notre humain… Bon, allez, hop, au poste ! on va voir si on peut vous laissez sortir ! »

Ou un truc du style.

C'est ce qu'était en train de se dire Sena, assis à genoux devant Yukimitsu dans sa chambre, seuls chez lui, et ses mains sur les boutons de la chemise du plus grand, la veste et la cravate quelque part à côté d'eux.

Tout ça avait commencé encore une fois à partir d'une de ses stupides phrases qu'on est incapables de retenir. Vraiment, c'était idiot.

Cela faisait à présent un peu plus d'une semaine que Sena et Yukimitsu… « Sortaient ensemble » (gloussement, gloussement), et les deux garçons avaient bien progressé sur le terrain du baiser, explorant chacun la bouche de l'autre, tout enlacés sur le sol de Sena, avant de travailler tout de même les math. (but premier, nous le rappelons, des visites de Yukimitsu un soir sur deux.)

Mais ce jour-là, quelque chose avait dérapé, et Sena ne savait pas très bien où. Mais il savait pourquoi. C'est là qu'on en revient à nos histoires de phrases, et de douanes cervicales.

Ils étaient, pour une fois, assis au kotatsu en train de réviser quelques obscurs problèmes d'algèbre _avant_ de commencer les festivités romantiques. Les parents de Sena n'étaient pas là, comme dit précédemment, quand au bout d'un moment, Sena réalisa que Yukimitsu ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-Yuki-san ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu… Tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder depuis tout à l'heure.

Le running back se frotta nerveusement la nuque, avec un sourire perdu.

Le plus grand le fixa quelques secondes en clignant des yeux, avant de rougir profondément et de détourner la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Sena en se penchant vers son ami, cherchant à le regarder en face.

Yukimitsu, le regard fuyant, secoua la tête.

-Rien. Rien du tout, je t'assure.

Sena fronça les sourcils et se pencha un peu plus en avant.

-Allez, dis-moi…

Yukimitsu lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil, et la couleur de ses joues sembla s'approfondir.

-Mh… Je…

Il me mordit la lèvre et secoua de nouveau la tête.

-C'est idiot. En plus, qu'est-ce que tu vas penser de moi ?

Sena haussa un sourcil, et repoussa le cahier de math ouvert devant lui.

-Que veux-tu que je pense de toi ? Surtout si tu ne me dis pas à quoi…

-J'étais en train de me dire, le coupa brusquement Yuki, que tu étais beau et qu'en plus, je… J'avais envie de…

Il stoppa de nouveau, et se mordit la lèvre, plus profondément cette fois. Sena cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de demander, un poil hésitant :

-Envie de… Quoi ?

-… De te faire l'amour.

La bouche de Sena s'ouvrit si grande qu'il devait ressembler à un trou noir. Yukimitsu devint cramoisie et se mit a secouer les mains, l'air paniqué.

-Ou… Oublie ça, tu veux ! Je… Je voulais pas du tout dire ça, et ne te méprends pas sur…

Le reste du speech d'excuse se perdit dans les méandres troublés de l'esprit de Sena. Huh… Faire l'amour ? Hein ? PââââÂÂÂÂÂrdon ? Comme… Comme dans les films ou les BD ou…ou… OH LÀ LÀ !

Il devint aussi rouge de son compagnon et se mit à bafouiller incontrôlablement.

-Je suis désolé ! Gémit Yukimitsu et détournant la tête, déjà un pied à terre afin de se lever et de s'enfuir.

-N-nooonnonon, c'est bon, c'est ok !

-Hein ?

Les yeux de Yukimitsu ressemblaient à deux soucoupes volantes.

-NON, je veux dire, pas là maintenant tout de suite, parcequeçajepeuxpasencoretucomprendc'estjustequeçamefaitflipper, mais euh… Reste ? S'il te plait ?

Yukimitsu resta un moment immobile, à fixer la petite main qui avait attrapé le tissu de son pantalon, puis se rassit lentement, face à Sena.

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il en un seul souffle, les yeux baissés et les joues encore roses. Sena secoua la tête.

-Je suis juste… Surpris, murmura-t-il en baissant à son tour les yeux, sans pour autant lâcher le pantalon de son ami.

-Je voulais juste dire… C'est pas… Ce n'est pas que je veuille… (raclement de gorge) coucher avec toi aujourd'hui dès maintenant, mais depuis quelque temps, j'ai de plus en plus envie… De te toucher…

-Mais… Tu me touches, non ? Quand on s'embrasse, observa Sena, l'œil rond. Ceci tira un rire de la part du plus grand.

-Oui, certes, mais…

Il détourna encore une fois le regard, et Sena se mit à rougir.

Oh. D'accords. Yukimitsu avait envie de le toucher… « Là ».

-Euh… Je sais pas si… Je me sens tout à fait prêt à ça… Bégaya-t-il. Ce fut au tour de Yukimitsu d'être surpris.

-Hein ?

-A que tu me touches… Hum… « là ».

Un silence marqué se prolongea, avant que Yuki ne saisisse le sens de ce que venait de dire Sena et de se mettre à rougir violemment.

-Ah… Nnnon, non, pas forcément… Mon Dieu, gémit-il en se prenant le visage entre les mains. Sena se remit à bafouiller pour s'excuser. Lorsque Yukimitsu émergea de nouveau de ses paumes, il murmura, un peu hésitant :

-J'ai juste envie de plus toucher ta peau…

Nouveau silence, qui parut beaucoup plus long cette fois. Sena avait l'impression qu'on aurait pu faire cuire des œufs au plat sur ses joues et son front (quoique le front, cela aurait été plus adapté à Yukimitsu).

Le studieux le regarda quelques minutes entre ses doigts avant de se lever brusquement.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, oublie ce que j'ai dit !

Il allait s'enfuir à toute berzingue, lorsque Sena agrippa encore une fois son pantalon.

-Moi aussi j'ai envie de te toucher ! S'exclama le running back, rouge tomate.

Aaah… Ces célèbres phrases…

Ils restèrent figés l'un comme l'autre, avant que Yukimitsu ne se rassoit, ou plutôt, avant que ses jambes ne semblèrent ne plus vouloir le supporter. Il retomba assis dans la même position.

-Sena-kun… Murmura-t-il en tendant des mains tremblantes, prenant le visage brûlant du brun entre elles. Il joignit ses lèvres à celle de son cadet, qui s'abandonna aussitôt dans le baiser en passant ses bras autour du cou de l'option.

Le baiser dura plusieurs secondes, long et sensuel, pendant lequel leurs langues se mêlèrent presque paresseusement.

Puis, lentement, Sena se redressa à genoux devant Yukimitsu, leva des mains toutes aussi tremblantes que celles de son congénère, les glissèrent sous les épaules de la veste verte de l'uniforme du lycée et fit tomber la dudite veste le long des bras du plus grand. Puis ses doigts glissèrent le long de ses clavicules, qu'il pouvait sentir à travers la chemise blanche, et s'enroulèrent autour de la cravate noire. Il ouvrit un peu le nœud afin de le desserrer, avant de le faire couler complètement et de tirer sur un des pans de la cravate pour l'enlever complètement. Il poussa veste et cravata sur le côté, puis déglutit avant de lever les yeux sur Yukimitsu.

Celui-ci le regardait avec les yeux légèrement écarquillés, avec une lueur affamée en eux, les joues roses, les lèvres entrouvertes et la respiration trop posée pour être haletante, mais trop rapide pour être normale. Cela encouragea Sena à s'aventurer un peu plus loin.

Ce qui nous ramène au point où il pensait que, parfois, une douane des phrases pourrait être une bonne chose.

Certes, il ne regrettait pas de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire (à savoir s'apprêter à défaire les boutons de la chemise de son compagnon de club), mais il se demandait où ça allait le mener, tout ça.

Il déglutit une nouvelle fois, et dû serrer et desserrer le poing plusieurs fois afin de contrôler le tremblement de ses doigts. Puis, enfin, il parvint à défaire le premier bouton de la chemise de son ami.

Cette action arracha un bruit entre l'impatience et la peur à l'élève de première. Sena releva les yeux sur lui et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais comme rien ne venait, il la referma, mais ne rabaissa pas le regard.

Il en était au quatrième bouton lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Yukimitsu, toutes aussi tremblantes que les siennes, remonter le long de son ventre pour défaire à leur tour sa cravate. Vu qu'il avait déjà abandonné sa veste d'uniforme, cela faisait une étape en moins à franchir.

Il fit une pause dans le déshabillage de son compagnon, et pencha le torse un peu en arrière, afin de lui faciliter un peu la tâche.

Les plus grand des deux prit une inspiration et se mit à défaire également la chemise du running back. Quand il fut à la moitié environ, Sena repris à son tour sa tâche et bientôt, ils étaient tous les deux en chemise ouverte, assis en seiza face à face.

Sena tenta tant bien que mal de contrôler sa respiration, mais il abandonna toute tentative lorsque les doigts froids de Yuki se glissèrent contre la peau de son torse, juste sous la clavicule droite.

-Sena-kun… Murmura le wide receiver en laissa sa main descendre le long de la poitrine du son ami. L'interpellé se mordilla le coin de la lèvre, avant de lever les mains et de les nouer dans le cou du plus grand. Il le tira un peu plus vers lui, et Yukimitsu fut obligé d'écarter les cuisses afin de laisser de la place entre pour Sena. Ils s'embrassèrent, jouant ainsi sur des terrains connus.

Les mains du studieux s'étaient stoppées au niveau des côtes de Sena, et celui-ci poussa un petit soupir contre la bouche de l'autre garçon. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains (c'est le cas de le dire), il les fit tomber le long de la poitrine de Yuki, bien à plat contre la peau fraîche.

Yukimitsu, à ce geste, prit une brève inhalation par le nez, comme s'il avait été prit par surprise. Il se sépara de Sena et baissa les yeux sur lui, un sourire mal assuré sur ses lèvres.

-Sena tu sais… Tu es loin d'être obligé, dit-il avant de laisser échapper un couinement à cause de la petite main qui venait d'effleurer son nombril.

-Je t'ai dit que j'en avait envie, répondit Sena et faisant remonter ses mains pour les arrêter sur la poitrine du brun.

Celui-ci fit un hochement de tête, un seul, puis ses mains se remirent en mouvement. Il les glissèrent dans le dos de Sena, et se posèrent à plat sur ses omoplates.

Tout doucement, il le fit se pencher en arrière, tout en lui laissant le temps de déplier ses jambes. Sena se laissa faire, et s'allongea sur le dos, Yukimitsu au-dessus de lui. Cette situation était désormais familière, et il était moins mal à l'aise que les premières fois. Sauf que là… Les mains de Yuki sur son ventre, sa poitrine, ses épaules, ses flancs, et même ses lèvres, ses joues… Il frissonnait et tremblait sous de telles administration, tout en les rendant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

À un certain point, Sena réalisa que le bassin de Yukimitsu était contre le sien, et ses jambes emmêlées avec les siennes. Leurs deux torses se touchaient, et ses contacts de peau contre peau envoyait de minuscules décharge électriques dans la colonne vertébrale du running back. Il espérait que c'était aussi agréable pour son compagnon.

-Yuki-san… Chuchota Sena en fermant les yeux, ses deux mains glissées sous la chemise du brun, dans son dos.

-Mmmh… Fut la seule réponse que lui offrit ce dernier. Il avait le front posé juste dans le creux ou les deux clavicules se rejoignent, et Sena pouvait sentir ses expirations, chaudes et humides, contre sa peau. Les mains de l'élève de première mimiquaient les siennes, à plat dans son dos, le bout de ses doigts caressant avec douceur l'épiderme sensible.

Le running back rouvrit les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Yukimitsu se poser contre sa poitrine, et descendre un peu jusqu'à son ventre, dessinant une ligne de baisers très légers, presque timides. Le plus petit se tortilla en gloussant.

-Yuki-san, ça chatouille ! S'exclama-t-il en riant de plus belle. Le brun leva les yeux sur lui avant de presser sa bouche plus fermement sur le plan de peau juste sous le nombril.

La respiration de Sena se bloqua une fraction de seconde, et il retrouva immédiatement tout son sérieux.

-Yuki-san… ?

-Mmh ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il avait soudainement peur que le plus grand ne veuille passer le pas supérieur, et il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Heureusement, Yukimitsu lui lança un regard apaisant, et remonta jusqu'à son visage en murmurant :

-Rien de ce que tu n'as pas envie, je te le promets.

Sena sourit, et prit le visage de Yukimitsu entre ses mains afin de l'embrasser. Pendant le baiser, le numéro 21 se redressa, forçant ainsi le numéro 16 à s'asseoir et fit en sorte que cette fois, ce soit lui qui fut installé à quatre pattes au-dessus de son ami. Il lâcha la bouche de ce dernier juste pour reprendre sa respiration, puis l'embrassa de nouveau, tout en tentant de faire glisser ses mains le long du torse. Il sentit la peau du plus grand frissonner et prit cela comme un bon signe.

Une fois Yukimitsu installé sur le dos, à l'instar de son compagnon quelques instant plus tôt, Sena prit une inspiration et se pencha en avant, déposant à son tour une multitude de baisers papillon sur le torse fin de l'autre garçon.

Par rapport à la fois où il l'avait vu torse nu sur la plage de Houston, il avait l'impression que le wide receiver avait prit en muscle. Oh, rien de très mirobolant, franchement, mais juste assez pour mieux définir son ventre et ses pectoraux, ainsi qu'épaissir ses bras (et sûrement ses jambes, à fortiori). Sena sourit contre la peau de l'adolescent. Les entraînements d'Hiruma payaient toujours.

Un gémissement et une brusque prise d'air au-dessus de sa tête lui fit lever les yeux. Yukimitsu le regardait avec les joues empourprées et les yeux embués. Sena se demanda vaguement s'il avait porté le même genre d'expression tout à l'heure. Enhardit par le visage plus qu'agréable du grand, Sena entrouvrit les lèvres et donna un minuscule, timide, hésitant coup de langue contre l'un des côtes de ce dernier. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais le contact humide suffit à Yukimitsu pousser un nouveau gémissement, et il parvint à articuler entre deux halètement.

-Sena-kun… Attends… _Attends_, couina-t-il avec une note de désespoir.

Le ton de la phrase fit peur à Sena qui se redressa vivement, inquiet d'avoir franchi une limite dont il n'était pas conscient.

-Je… Pardon, j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Le grand brun ne répondit pas et, cramoisi jusqu'aux oreilles, détourna les yeux avant de bafouiller :

-Est… Est-ce que tu peux te… Hum, tu veux bien te décoller un peu ?

la première réaction de Sena fut d'hausser un sourcil, puis, comme un mouvement l'avait rapproché du bassin de Yukimitsu, il se figea, et devint aussi rouge de son comparse.

Oh.

_Oh._

Est-ce que ce qu'il était en train de sentir sous sa poitrine était bien… ?

Sena se redressa si violemment qu'on aurait pu croire que le plus grand l'avait éjecté d'un coup de pied. Celui-ci détourna la tête en se mordant les lèvres, mortifié. Il se détestait de s'être laissé allé à une si embarrassante faiblesse. Mais les baisers de Sena étaient juste… Et ce coup de langue…

Il replia ses longues jambes contre avec un bruit étouffé, et se mit à genoux. Sena le regardait avec des yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte et le cœur battant. Oh là là… Jamais il ne s'était aussi gêné dans sa vie.

-Désolé. Je ne voulais pas… Marmonna Yukimitsu en attrapant sa cravate et sa veste. Il fourra sa cravate dans son sac et prit la veste sous le bras, avant de se lever. Sena ferma et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, sans pour autant être capable de sortir quoique ce soit. Et c'est ainsi qu'il regarda Yukimitsu s'enfuir pratiquement en courant de sa chambre, l'entendit descendre les escaliers, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Et il resta là, la bouche restée encore une fois ouverte et les yeux tout aussi écarquillés.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer, au juste… ?

À suivre…

Un chapitre beaucoup plus court, mais qui soulève de nouvelles choses et qui annonce un grand pas en avant. Ah ah.


	4. First caress

Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, les titres des chapitres de cette fic sont assez étranges. À vrai dire, même moi je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent. Ils ont certes tous un rapport avec le contenu du chapitre. À vous de voir si vous le voyez.

À savoir : un chapitre, beaucoup, beaucoup plus long que les précédents, pour cause de mises en question psychologiques et émotionnelles.

First, partie 4 :

Le béton était plus lisse qu'on aurait pu le croire.

(First caress)

Bon.

Soit.

Reprenons tout ça lentement, les différents éléments les uns après les autres.

Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Puis ils ont commencé à se toucher. Voilà. Et là…

Yukimitsu avait… Avait…

Les joues de Sena prirent presque littéralement feu, et son front fit une rencontre plutôt violente avec le bureau de sa chambre.

C'était Dimanche, et les températures s'étaient assez radoucies, ce qui avec poussé Sena à ne pas allumer la kotatsu ce jour-là, et ne pas s'y installer. À moins que ce soit les souvenirs que cette table lui amenait qui l'en empêchait…

Assis à son bureau devant un devoir d'histoire moderne qu'il était strictement incapable de rédiger à cette minute, le running back faisait pivoter de gauche à droite sa chaise, tout en se frottant la bosse qu'il venait de se faire au front.

Bien. Disons les choses comme elles sont, Yukimitsu avait eu une érection.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

Il n'allait pas nier que c'était une réaction… Plutôt normale. Ils avaient dix-sept ans… Enfin, Yuki avait dix-sept ans, la fleur de l'âge et Sena était en train de lui embrasser le ventre, nom de Dieu !

Non, la question et le problème n'étaient pas sa réaction psychomotrice, mais plutôt, hum…

Sena se sentait terriblement embarrassé. Il n'avait pas voulu plonger son ami dans une telle gêne et l'idée qu'il avait été la cause de…

En fait, l'idée que c'était _lui_ qui avait causé ça lui donnait un pincement de fierté dans la poitrine. Ah ah.

Il n'empêchait que. Yukimitsu l'avait évité une majeure partie de la journée du vendredi, puis pendant l'entraînement du samedi, fuyant son regard et s'empourprant dès qu'ils étaient à proximité.

Sena n'avait pas vraiment insisté, dans la mesure où n'avait pas voulu plonger son ami dans un embarra encore plus profond. Et de toute façon, il n'aurait pas su quoi dire.

Sena se prit à penser qu'à certain moment, il aurait aimé être Hiruma. Si sûr de lui, si provoquant… Pas de doute qu'il serait allé parler à Yuki, lui. Mais si on allait par là, il aurait été certain que la veille, il n'aurait pas laissé le wide receiver partir…

La vision d'Hiruma en train d'embrasser et caresser le torse de Yukimitsu s'imposa à l'esprit de Sena, qui poussa un cri d'horreur et agita violement la tête afin de chasser cette saugrenue idée.

Ah non, non, non ! Jamais, Yuki était à lui et il ne laisserait à personne !

Sena s'arrêta net dans sa pensée. A lui ?… Oh, ça y est, revoilà la lycéenne de shojô ! Oh pitié…

Pourtant, il y avait du vrai dans cela… Il n'avait pas du tout envie de laisser son ami de première aller vagabonder dans les bras d'un autre. Ou d'une autre. Bien que, de toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Yuki de « vagabonder ». Dans tous les sens du terme.

Les yeux de Sena se posèrent sur son devoir. Il fit la moue et repoussa la feuille. L'école attendra, il avait la tête pour l'instant bien trop occupée par ses problèmes personnels.

Le vendredi, Mamori et Monta l'avaient questionnés sur son attitude soudainement distance par rapport au numéro 16. Son amie d'enfance s'était même inquiétée à cause des cours que lui donnait Yukimitsu (Hem hem hem)

« Tu es sûr ? Tout va bien ?

-Mais oui, Mamori, je te jure… C'est juste… On est fatigué avec les entraînements, et tout… Plus les math, ça fait beaucoup, même pour Yuki-san…

-Tu est sûr et certain ? »

Sena soupira. Mamori gardait quand même cette tendance matrimoniale envers lui. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer la tête qu'elle ferait si jamais elle apprenait la relation qu'il commençait à développer avec le grand brun.

Lorsque ses pensées se redirigèrent vers Yukimitsu, Sena poussa un nouveau soupir. Peut-être que cette relation s'était achevée jeudi… Mais en même temps, pourquoi Yukimitsu se blâmerait-il autant pour ça ?

Sena grommela. Sa main se tendit vers son portable, avant d'hésiter.

Mais… Il avait envie de le revoir. Il n'avait pas envie que toute se finisse ainsi. Ça serait trop stupide.

C'était idiot, même très con, comme sentiment, mais…

Sena attrapa son portable et l'ouvrit, alla dans son répertoire et trouva le nom de Yukimitsu. Il se mordit la lèvre. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de préparer ce qu'il voulait dire… D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, en fait ? Et puis en plus… Oh whoa, trois secondes, est-ce que son pouce venait juste d'appuyer sur la touche « appel » ?

Flûte, zut, crotte.

Et puis merde, tiens.

« Allô ?

-Ah… Euh…

Prit de cours, Sena se mit à tousser. Finalement, il parvint à articuler :

-Yuki-san. C'est Sena.

-Oh. Sena-kun.

Sena put pratiquement _entendre_ le rougissement de son ami.

-Je te dérange ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix plus effacée qu'il n'aurait voulu.

-Non. Non, pas du tout…

Un petit silence.

-Yukimitsu-san… Commença Sena, en réalisant que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas appelé son ami par son nom complet.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi… (Il hésita) Pourquoi tu m'évitais comme ça, vendredi et samedi ?

Silence à l'autre bout du fil, et il crut entendre un bruit semblable à un gémissement.

-Sena-kun, je suis tellement désolé. C'est juste… Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras, avec ce qui s'était passé… L'autre soir.

Sena cligna des yeux. Allons bon. Ils avaient eu… Les mêmes raisons… ? Yukimitsu continua, plus sur le ton du chuchotement (sa mère devait être dans les parages) :

-Je… Je suis vraiment désolé, Sena-kun. Je ne voulais pas… Mais tu… Enfin tu étais… Vraiment…

Inspiration.

-Tu étais vraiment, vraiment sexy et…

Étranglement, toux.

Sena se sentit rougir de plaisir, et le pincement se refit sentir, juste dans le creux où les côtes se rejoignent en bas de la cage thoracique.

-Merci, murmura-t-il avec un sourire que seul son mur pouvait voir. Il y eut un silence qui laissait entendre que son interlocuteur était surpris de sa réponse.

-Euh… De rien ?

-Yuki-san, repris Sena après avoir prit une grand inspiration pour se donner du courage, tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas… Ce qui est arrivé.

Silence.

-Je veux dire, reprit-il, que, même si j'ai trouvé ça embarrassant, et surtout pour toi, euh… C'était plutôt… Flatteur… ?

-Sena-kun, laissa échapper Yukimitsu en ce qui semblait être un soupir de soulagement. La voix de l'élève de première continua : J'avais peur de t'avoir offensé.

Oh, et bien au moins, Yukimitsu ne se blâmait pas lui-même.

-Mh… C'était gênant, mais pas offensant, fit le petit brun avec un léger rire teinté encore un peu d'embarras. Le plus grand répondit avec le même rire avant de demander :

-Sena-kun… ?

-Oui ?

-Tu… Tu veux que je vienne demain soir après les cours pour les maths ?

Sena se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sourire.

-J'adorerais. »

Le lundi fut beaucoup plus froid que le dimanche. Sena se demanda s'il fallait y voir un signe (par rapport au fait que la kotatsu serait de rigueur, ce soir.)

En arrivant au club, il trouva Yukimitsu, Kurita et Komusubi déjà dans les vestiaires en train de se changer. Au bruit de la porte, les deux joueurs regardèrent par-dessus leurs épaules pour voir le nouvel arrivant, et si le sourire de Kurita fut lumineux, celui de Yukimitsu eu carrément l'effet d'une supernova. Sena sourit à son tour, essayant de ne pas trop le diriger uniquement sur son… Petit ami. (Gloussement… Raah, stop !)

Il posa son sac dans son casier et commença à se changer à son tour. Sur ce, Monta et les frères Ha-hah entrèrent dans la pièce, bientôt suivit de Musashi et du reste, et au final, d'Hiruma, qui s'empressa de les mettre dehors à grands coups de sulfateuse dans le plafond. En deux secondes, le local était vide.

De retour au local, Monta râlait encore contre le froid.

-Heureusement qu'on s'agite beaucoup, comme ça au moins on ne meurt pas cryogénisés!

-Et bien remercie-moi de te sauver la vie, fucking macaque, et bouge tes fesses ! Fit la voix tonitruante d'Hiruma, ce qui fit fuir Monta au fond du vestiaire. Le capitaine de l'équipe repris en jetant les clés du local à Sena :

-Hé, le fucking chauve et le fucking chibi, vous restez ranger ce soir.

-Hein ? Ne purent s'empêcher de s'exclamer les deux concernés. Hiruma haussa les épaules en retirant son tee-shirt de foot.

-On tourne, je vous rappelle, les crétins. Ce soir, c'est votre tour.

Ouh. Voilà qui tombait mal.

-Mh, Hiruma-san…

-Hiruma-kun ! Coupa soudainement Mamori en entrant dans la pièce, des piles de serviettes propres dans les bras. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour empêcher le blond de martyriser son protégé, avant de se souvenir que c'était elle qui avait proposé les tours de ménage afin que Sena ne soit pas le seul responsable (du temps où il n'était encore qu'un « seukeurétaireuh » (1)) Elle referma la bouche sous le regard moqueur du numéro 1, avant de la rouvrir pour dire :

-Soit au moins plus sympathique quand tu le dis.

Sena retint un couinement. Pour une fois, il avait vraiment compté sur Mamori pour prendre sa défense. Il échangea un regard avec Yukimitsu, qui avait imperceptiblement froncé les sourcils. Cela n'arrangeait pas leur plan. Juste le soir où ils allaient se réconcilier dans la sueur et la salive, ô combien, il fallait que…

Euh. Rayez ça. La sueur et la salive n'étaient pas de mise. Herm.

Sena poussa un soupir de résignation en même temps que Yukimitsu. Ceci passa heureusement inaperçu, car la plupart des autres membres de l'équipe étaient en train de se préparer afin de rentrer chez eux, bien au chaud, sous une kotatsu, dans les bras de…

Non, ça c'était juste Sena.

Monta leur donna une tape sur l'épaule (en faisant de son mieux pour atteindre celle du plus grand)

-Désolé les gars. Je serais bien resté vous aider, mais j'ai promis à ma mère de l'aider à filer un coup de ménage.

-Pas de problème, Monta, vraiment. T'inquiètes pas pour nous, répondit Sena avec un gentil sourire. Il salua son meilleur ami et les autres membres qui sortaient du vestiaire. Yukimitsu étaient en train de se changer en jogging. Sena lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de se détourner à la vue du caleçon de Yukimitsu. Évidemment, il l'avait déjà vu auparavant lorsqu'ils se changeaient, mais maintenant… Ben maintenant, ça faisait plus pareil.

Deux minutes plus tard, Musashi les saluait et s'en allait en dernier. Sena et Yukimitsu se retrouvèrent seuls à ranger et passer le balai.

-Aaah, vraiment, ce Hiruma… Soupira Sena tout en rangeant un carton de chaussures à crampons. Un petit rire se fit entendre de la part de Yukimitsu, mais il ne répondit pas.

-Dire que ce soir… Repris le petit brun en prenant un autre carton, cette fois rempli d'arme.

Le bruit du balai que passait le numéro 16 stoppa net a cette phrase, et il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, les joues roses mais un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sena fit la même mimique et il remonta l'épaule droite contre la joue du même côté. Il vit que Yukimitsu se mordait les lèvres. De nouveau, le petit pincement au creux des côtes.

L'aîné se détourna, mais uniquement pour poser son balai contre un mur. Sena s'empressa de poser son carton dans un placard (avec d'autres cartons remplis d'armes diverses et variées), sachant déjà ce qui allait suivre.

Les lèvres de Yukimitsu fut sur sa joue à la seconde où il se retournait. Avec un gémissement, il bougea la tête afin de leurs bouches entre en contact et il glissa ses mains dans le dos de l'autre garçon.

C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient debout, et Sena réalisa que ses genoux avaient sérieusement tendance à devenir faibles dans ces moments, en plus du fait qu'il avait le réflexe de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds. Mais manifestement, ce n'était pas assez, car Yukimitsu était quasiment plié en deux. Ses doigts se contractèrent sur le tissu de la chemise de son compagnon afin de garder un semblant d'équilibre, mais ce ne fut apparemment pas suffisant. Il commença à glisser le long du mur, et Yukimitsu ne fit rien pour le retenir, coulant à terre avec lui. À ce qu'on pouvait en juger, lui aussi avait la rotule molle dans ces moments-là.

Leur baiser s'interrompit au moment où ils furent complètement assis par terre, les jambes quelque peu emmêlées et les bras du plus grand autour du torse du plus jeune.

Sena pencha la tête en arrière afin d'approfondir le baiser et entrouvrit la bouche encore un peu. Yukimitsu en profita et sa langue vint contre celle de Sena, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux chocolat de son cadet.

-Yuki-san… Gémit Sena contre les lèvres de l'interpellé, qui, apparemment insatisfait du baiser, pressa la joue de son ami de sa paume afin de le faire revenir contre sa bouche. Sena poussa un nouveau gémissement, imité par Yukimitsu.

Au bout d'un moment, Sena, le corps en feu, se redressa contre celui du plus grand, à genoux pour pallier sa différence de taille, pressant son bassin contre le ventre de l'option. Les mains de ce dernier tombèrent sur les hanches du running back avant d'esquisser un vraiment très petit, discret mouvement…

Sena le perçu et, sans pour autant décoller sa bouche de celle de son ami (et même en redoublant d'ardeur dans ses mouvements buccaux), laissa tomber à son tour ses mains le long de son corps, attrapa les poignets minces du brun, et dirigea ses mains sur ses fesses.

Cette fois, Yukimitsu poussa un cri de surprise étouffé et dû se débattre quelque peu avant de réussir à se libérer du baiser du coureur. Haletant, il parvint néanmoins à fixer son regard déjà brumeux sur celui de Sena, tout aussi flou, et souffla :

-Sena-kun, tu…

-J'en ai envie, Yuki-san. Je… C'est ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir (une couleur pourpre plus soutenue que celle déjà présente passa sur les joues de Yuki à la mention de l'incident) qui me l'a fait réaliser. J'ai envie qu'on aille plus loin.

Les yeux noirs de Yukimitsu prirent la forme bien ronde des OVNI.

-Se…Sena-kun, très franchement, je…

Le running back se mit a secouer vigoureusement la tête, puisque ses mains tenaient toujours celles de l'autre garçon, qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher. Il bafouilla avec force et rougissement :

-Pas… Paspaspaspas jusqu'au bout, enfin pas touttout de suite, mais…

Il se mordit la lèvre, et ses mains forcèrent celle du wide receiver à se presser sur son derrière.

-Déjà, pour l'instant… ? Murmura-t-il, de nouveau contre les lèvres du brun. Celui-ci déglutit de façon audible et une légère crispation dans ses doigts montra à Sena qu'il n'était pas insensible aux charmes du running back.

-D'ac… D'accord, répondit-il sur le même ton, avant d'embrasser de nouveau son ami. Sena laissa échapper un bruit peu masculin de contentement et ses doigts se desserrèrent quelque peu autour des poignets du plus grand. Il eut la satisfaction de sentir qu'il ne retirait pas ses mains de ses fesses.

Sena avait chaud, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Il se sentait d'humeur quasiment sauvage, et avait envie de sentir de nouveau le goût du gel douche de Yukimitsu contre sa langue. Il avait envie de le toucher, de caresser sa peau et son visage, et de l'embrasser encore et encore.

Yukimitsu émit un bruit depuis le fond de sa gorge et se décolla du visage de Sena. Ce dernier voulut protester, mais se tut en sentant le visage de son ami dans l'encolure de son tee-shirt de sport. L'élève de première embrassait délicatement sa clavicule, et ses mains s'étaient complètement aplaties contre le derrière de Sena, qui en était ravi. Il rejeta de nouveau la tête en arrière, cette fois pour mieux offrir son cou, et ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les mèches noires du plus grand.

-Yuki-san… Yuki-san… !

Ces gémissements n'eurent pas d'autre réponse que la main droite de Yukimitsu qui quittait son poste pour aller tirer vers le bas le col de Sena, et ses lèvres contre la peau du haut de son sternum.

Sena, au premier coup de langue brûlante contre sa peau devenue hypersensible, eut un violent gasp et une décharge électrique le long de la colonne vertébrale. Ses mains se mirent à trembler encore plus incontrôlablement qu'elles ne le faisaient déjà et il dû s'y prendre à plusieurs reprise avant de retrouver le mode d'emploi de la respiration.

Oooh, maintenant il comprenait beaucoup mieux pourquoi Yukimitsu avait eut une érection l'autre soir. C'était tellement…

Il baissa les yeux sur l'autre garçon, de qui l'autre main était remontée le long de son dos, le maintenant droit à l'aide du plat de sa paume entre les deux omoplates.

-Yuki-san, appela doucement Sena, les yeux brillant dans la pénombre qui commençait à envahir le club. Il fit jouer les muscles de ses jambes et de ses bras afin d'allonger le numéro 16 sur le sol en béton froid.

-Sena-kun, répondit le brun sur le même ton affectueux. Il le regardait depuis l'endroit où sa tête était posée sur le sol, fixant le visage de Sena qui était à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence et d'immobilité, pendant lesquelles ils se contentèrent de se regarder, les mains de Yukimitsu néanmoins toujours sur les hanches du plus petit, où elles avaient glissé.

Sena abaissa son corps afin de s'allonger sur celui de son ami, le cœur battant la chamade. Les lèvres de Yukimitsu s'entrouvrirent, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais si c'était cas, on ne le saura jamais car Sena lui vola un nouveau baiser, encore plus passionné que les précédents.

La peau de Yukimitsu était brûlante, et Sena suspectait de ne pas être en meilleur état. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau était comme parcourue d'électricité, et des étincelles se faisaient sentir dans son bas-ventre. Oh là là…

Il poussa un long gémissement étouffé lorsqu'il sentit les mains du plus grand se glisser sous son tee-shirt, dans son dos. Décidant de ne pas être en reste, il souleva quelque peu le torse et fit de même que son ami en passant ses mains sous le haut de l'autre brun.

La peau du ventre de Yukimitsu était très douce, et tendre aussi. Les abdominaux à peine dessinés se contractèrent sous le toucher de plume des doigts de Sena et Yuki soupira dans la bouche du running back. Celui-ci remonta un peu plus les mains, et en profita pour tirer le tee-shirt blanc avec.

Puis il se redressa, échappant ainsi aux arabesques qu'étaient en train de tracer les mains de son compagnon dans son dos. Il acheva de retirer le haut de Yukimitsu, qui se souleva un peu pour l'aider dans sa tâche, puis retira le sien, assis sur le bassin et aidé par les mains du studieux.

Il appuya sa joue dans le creux du cou de ce dernier et poussa un soupir d'aise tandis que Yukimitsu déposait une ligne de baisers sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

Sena réalisa que sa peau était parcourue de violents frissons. L'air du local devait être glacial, mais sa chaleur interne le préservait de se ressentir. Cela devait être aussi le cas de son ami.

Il était en feu. Sa peau appelait les contacts physiques et son cerveau était plus que brumeux. Il poussa un doux gémissement.

Il avait une érection.

Et d'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir, il n'était pas le seul.

Il se décolla quelque peu du grand brun afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Yuki-san… ?

-Mmmh ? Répondit distraitement l'interpellé en continuant d'embrasser le cou de son compagnon. Cela tira un frisson plus violet à ce dernier, et il sourit.

-Est-ce que ce que je sens est bien ce que je pense être ? Demanda-t-il en appuyant légèrement son bassin sur celui de l'autre garçon afin de bien se faire comprendre.

Yukimitsu poussa un gémissement. Fort.

-Il faut croire, murmura-t-il, essoufflé. Sena sourit.

Ils étaient à présent de nouveau assis, Sena sur Yukimitsu et ses bras autour de son cou.

-Ça ne te gêne pas ? Interrogea Yukimitsu avec le visage qu'il avait habituellement lorsqu'il était fâché contre lui-même. Sena se mordit la lèvre, et pressa sa propre érection contre le ventre de Yukimitsu.

-Non. Ça ne me gêne pas, non.

Le wide receiver leva les yeux sur lui, les lèvres entrouvertes de surprise.

-Yuki-san, appela doucement Sena avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, et de se presser encore plus fort contre lui. Lorsqu'il le relâcha, il détourna les yeux et chuchota :

-Est-ce que… (Raclement de gorge, petite toux, recherche d'inspiration dans le plafond…) Est-ce que tu veux…

Yukimitsu le coupa en milieux de phrase, tout aussi embarrassé, mais avec une lueur dans les yeux qui affirmait que ça n'allait pas être ça qui l'arrêterait :

-Oui.

Sena, surpris de la hardiesse soudaine de son ami, le regarda quelques secondes bouche bée. Yuki reprit :

-Hum, si tu ne veux pas…

-Non, non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste…

Il rougit.

-J'aime bien quand tu te laisses aller, Yuki-san.

Ce fut au tour de Yukimitsu de rougir, mais de plaisir plus qu'autre chose. Il baissa les yeux. Sena suivit son regard et fit la grimace en découvrant que sa « virilité » était bien visible même à travers son jogging.

Il glissa un peu en arrière, histoire d'être assis en face de l'option, mais avec ses jambes toujours emmêlées avec les siennes. Il releva les yeux sur le grand garçon, et se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres.

Il vit la poitrine du brun avoir un raté dans ses mouvements respiratoires, et il ressentit de nouveau ce pincement de fierté.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un petit moment, soudainement hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

Les voilà assis face à face, torses nus et dans un état d'excitation avancé, sans avoir la moindre idée concrète de ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Bien évidemment, ils n'étaient pas complètement niais, et même l'éducation spartiate de la mère de Yukimitsu ne l'avait pas complètement protégé des « choses de la vie ». Hum hum.

Sena se mordilla le coin de la lèvre, sans quitter des yeux (inconsciemment) le bassin de Yukimitsu. Celui-ci se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

-Hm, Sena-kun ?

-Oui ?

-Pourrais-tu arrêter de me regarder comme ça, s'il te plait ? C'est assez embarrassant.

Sena revint à la réalité et réalisa quelle partie du corps de son ami il regardait avec autant d'intensité. Il détourna vivement les yeux, rougissant encore plus profondément.

-Désolé.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait pas faire ça dans le club, observa soudainement Sena. Yukimitsu leva les yeux sur lui, avant regarder de nouveau le sol entre eux deux.

-Hm… À vrai dire… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter maintenant… Souffla-t-il en tendant la main pour la poser sur le genou de son compagnon. Ce dernier déglutit, et encore, ce pincement dans la poitrine. _Il_ excitait Yukimitsu. _Il_ lui donnait envie de _lui_ faire l'amour. C'était grisant. Sena se sentit soudainement sexy, désirable. Il avait envie de s'allonger aux yeux de son ami et de s'offrir à lui.

Mais pas maintenant. Un autre jour. Peut-être.

Sena se demanda si les femmes ressentaient souvent ce sentiment. Si c'était le cas, il les envia très brusquement d'être un tel sujet de convoitise.

Son esprit revint au présent lorsque Yuki, prenant son courage à deux mains, avait laissé glissé la sienne le long de la cuisse du plus petit, froissant le tissu et le remontant un peu sur son mollet au passage.

Arrivé à la hanche, la main du grand se stabilisa et il interrogea Sena du regard, qui répondit par un bref hochement de tête.

Alors, Yukimitsu prit une grande inspiration, se pencha en avant et, du plat de son autre main, toucha l'entrejambe de Sena.

La réaction fut immédiate : le running back rejeta la tête en arrière avec un gémissement beaucoup plus sonore que les précédents.

-Oh, _Yuki-san _! S'exclama-t-il en une expiration agitée. L'interpellé, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux à la fois affamés et surpris, se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que ses épaules touchent celles de Sena. Ses mains n'avaient pas bougé, la droite sur la hanche et la gauche à plat contre l'érection du plus petit, le talon de la main tourné vers le ciel. Le poignet de cette main fut enroulée dans celles, plus petites, de Sena.

-S'il te plait, supplia-t-il en levant les yeux sur le receiver.

Ce dernier déglutit une nouvelle fois, et sa main eut un léger mouvement, accentué par la pression qu'exerçait celles de Sena sur son poignet.

Le running back se mit à haleter assez bruyamment. Pendant un instant, il eut peur de ressembler à un bœuf en furie, mais Yukimitsu avait plutôt l'air de s'en ficher.

Encouragé par les réactions positives que lui offrait Sena, il se mit à mouvoir sa main contre le tissu du pantalon de sport, occasionnant une agréable friction, mais insufisament intense, pour le plus jeune.

-Yuki-san… Yuki-san… Oh, Yuki-san ! Répétait-il en haletant de plus en plus fort. Il se pencha en arrière et s'appuya sur les coudes (lâchant ainsi le poignet du brun), un tic agitant son arcade sourcilière au contact du béton froid.

Le Yuki-san se mordit la lèvre et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur, devenus incontrôlable. Il s'allongea à demi sur Sena, essayant de ne pas écraser ni gêner les mouvements de sa main. Il commençait à respirer laborieusement et son érection se faisait douloureuse aussi.

-Ah… Sena-kun… ?

-Aanh ?

-C'est… C'est agréable ?

Sena voulut répondre mais un grognement s'en occupa à sa place. Il rejeta de nouveau la tête en arrière et son bassin commença à se pousser de lui-même contre la main de l'aîné. Yukimitsu ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire, et il embrassa la joue du brun avec affection.

Décidant de tenter quelques expériences, il pressa plus fortement avec le talon de sa main plutôt qu'avec ses doigts. Si le gémissement de Sena fut une quelconque indication, le gratte-papier était sur la bonne voie.

Il était concentré sur comment donner du plaisir au petit corps sous lui lorsqu'il sursauta en sentant que la main droite de Sena s'était aventurée sur la devanture de son pantalon. Il leva ses yeux noirs sur ceux noisettes de son ami, qui eut un faible sourire :

-Ça serait injuste si c'était moi qui profitais de tout, pas vrai ?

Et sa main mimiqua ce que venait de faire l'élève de première. Son dos se cambra en réponse et il poussa à son tour un gémissement. Sena leva le visage et l'embrassa lui aussi sur la joue, escortant son baiser d'un coup de langue sur l'épiderme surchauffé.

Yukimitsu dû faire un effort surhumain pour que ses bras qui le soutenaient au-dessus de Sena ne cèdent pas. Écraser Sena juste à ce moment serait malvenu.

-Oh, Sena…

Le « kun » fut volé par un nouveau gémissement sonore, et la main de Yuki fut momentanément stoppée dans ses mouvement. Cela tira un bruit frustré de Sena qui lui, avait réussit à garder la cadence.

Le receiver fut forcé de lâcher la hanche du brun, et de poser sa main à plat sur le sol pour plus de stabilité. Il parvint à reprendre ses caresses et colla sa joue à celle de Sena. Celui-ci donna une pression au contact, et sourit.

Il avait envie de tenter quelque chose, mais il n'était très sûr de la réaction de son ami. Il ne mordit la lèvre, puis cacha son visage dans le cou dudit ami, avant d'éloigner sa main de l'entrejambe du plus grand.

-Anh… ? Sena-kun ?

Sans répondre, Sena releva la main et la glissa _dans _le pantalon du brun. Plus dans le caleçon. Cela va sans dire.

Immédiatement, cela provoqua une réaction chez les deux garçons. D'abords chez Yukimitsu qui se mit à trembler et qui poussa un gémissement qui ressemblait en fait plus à un cri qu'autre chose, et ensuite chez Sena qui poussa lui aussi un couinement autant à cause de la sensation étrange de la chair brûlante qui était sous ses doigts (qui, pour une fois, n'était pas la sienne), que par le choc électrique conséquent de la crispation de la main de l'autre garçon sur son entrejambe.

Yuki le regarda avec un air vaguement interrogateur. Sena répondit avec un sourire et une nouvelle pression de la main. Yukimitsu gémit, puis décolla aussi sa main du pantalon du plus petit pour la glisser dedans.

Sena sentit sa respiration se bloquer quelque part entre ses poumons et sa bouche à la sensation des longs doigts fins de Yukimitsu qui s'enroulait autour de son érection. Il fit de même et commença à bouger le poignet.

Cette fois, le bras de Yukimitsu céda, et il tomba allongé sur Sena. Il voulut se redresser et s'excuser, mais le bras libre de Sena se jeta autour de ses épaules et ses doigts se plantèrent dans la chair de ses omoplates, comme s'il avait voulu les enfouir dans le tissu d'une chemise.

-Yuki-saaaahn… Gémit-il en tendant le cou en arrière. Le plus grand gémit à son tour à la façon dont était prononcé son nom, et son bassin donna un coup involontaire dans la main du plus petit.

Sena grogna en sentant qu'il n'arrivait pas à caresser correctement son compagnon. La restriction qu'imposait le pantalon était trop grande. En soupirant contre l'épaule en sueur de son ami, sa main posée sur ses omoplate descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, creusant le dos pâle du studieux, qui se cambra avec un bruit étranglé. Une fois arrivé à l'élastique du jogging, Sena le saisit du mieux qu'il put dans sa position maladroite et tenta de le baisser, au moins assez bas pour pouvoir libérer l'érection du receiver.

Comprenant ces intentions, et rougissant à cause d'elles, Yukimitsu souleva le bassin et sa main qui servait à le supporter (à présent plongée dans les cheveux chocolat de son ami) descendit à son tour pour l'aider. Une fois son pantalon de sport descendu au niveau du haut de ses cuisses, ils s'attaquèrent à celui du plus jeune, qui dû se cambrer afin que ses fesses se décollent du sol (qui gênait potentiellement la manœuvre). Cette action amena son ventre contre celui de Yukimitsu, et ils poussèrent un soupir de concert à cause du contact peau sur peau.

Une fois tout deux libérés de leurs encombrants pantalons, le plus grand se rallongea sur Sena, la tête juste au-dessus de son épaule gauche. Leurs jambes s'entrecroisèrent et la main de Sena qui n'était pas en train de s'occuper de l'entrejambe de Yukimitsu retourna s'installer dans son dos.

Ils purent enfin commencer à se caresser de tout leur soûl.

Sena poussa un couinement. Il avait l'impression, comme l'autre fois, que la main libre de Yukimitsu le touchait partout où elle pouvait. Son ventre, sa poitrine, son cou, ses épaules et son dos (plus difficiles d'accès à cause du sol), tandis que son autre main s'employait avec zèle à le satisfaire. Peste. Yukimitsu devait s'être sentit très seul pendant son adolescence, pour avoir une technique pareille.

Se détestant d'avoir une telle pensée, Sena tenta de rivaliser avec son ami, mais cela se révéla difficile avec son cerveau déjà pas mal entamé par le brouillard de la luxure.

-Yu-Ah ! Yuki-san… Doucement… Attends, attends, sinon je vais…  
Il gémit de nouveau, plus fort, et se cambra. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps à ce rythme-là.

-Sena-kun… Répondit doucement le première dans son oreille, vas-y. J'en ai envie.

-Mais… Mmh ! Mmmh !

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure de toutes ses forces pour ralentir l'orgasme, il quitta le dos de son ami et fit passer sa main entre eux deux, prit le poignet du brun et le ralentit, tout en serrant plus fort son érection de son autre main.

Yukimitsu donna un nouveau de bassin avec un gémissement, et les mouvement de sa main eut un raté. Sena profita de cette accalmie pour rattraper son retard, et réussit à voler complètement la respiration de Yukimitsu.

-Oh, Sena-kun… Cette fois c'est moi qui risque…

Sena lécha la joue du brun, avant de descendre dans son cou et de mordre doucement la chair pâle de la clavicule.

-Sena-kkkh… !

Yukimitsu ferma les yeux et ses hanches donnèrent un final coup en avant, sans pouvoir se retenir de venir dans la main de Sena et sur son ventre.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au cadet pour jouir à son tour, et il se cambra avec un cri plus aigu qu'il n'aurait voulu. Jamais il n'avait eu d'orgasme si fort.

Lorsqu'il repris ses sens, Yukimitsu était allongé sur son torse, reprenant tant bien que mal sa respiration. Il avait dégagé sa main d'entre leurs corps, mais Sena avait toujours la sienne coincée, et il sentait une masse liquide chaude coincée elle également entre leurs ventres.

Pendant un moment, ils ne bougèrent pas, ramenant leur rythme cardiaque sous contrôle.

Une fois l'adrénaline retombée, Sena réalisa qu'il faisait vraiment froid dans les vestiaires. Et OH MON DIEU, ils avaient ça dans les vestiaires. De toute façon, OH MY GOD, ils avaient ça tout court.

Sena prit la couleur de la cerise lorsqu'il réalise toute l'ampleur de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Et le pire (ou le mieux, ça dépendait), c'est que ça avait été l'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie.

Il tourna la tête dans la direction de celle de Yuki, qui avait fermé les yeux et respirait de plus en plus calmement.

-Yuki-san. Ne t'endors pas, rigola Sena en donnant un léger coup d'épaule à son compagnon. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux, apparemment plus ou moins effectivement réveillé par son ami.

Il rougit lorsque son regard plongea dans les yeux bruns du plus petit.

-On devrait commencer à se préparer pour ranger, murmura Sena en posant ses mains sur les épaules du grand, afin de l'inviter à se redresser. Ce qu'il fit, avec une légère grimace à la découverte du bazar blanchâtre étalé sur leurs ventres.

-Je suis désolé. J'aurais voulu…

-Te lever pour partir en courant aux toilettes ? Se moqua gentiment Sena en s'asseyant sur son séant. Yukimitsu eut une expression qui témoignait qu'effectivement, il avait quelque chose d'approchant en tête. Le petit brun se leva en secouant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je n'aurais pas voulu te lâcher pour rien au monde, Yuki-san.

Ils se regardèrent, Sena baissant pour la première fois les yeux sur son ami, qui était resté assis. Ce dernier tendit le bras prit la main de Sena, afin de le faire venir contre lui. Lorsque Sena était debout et Yukimitsu assis au sol, son visage arrivait à peu près au niveau de son nombril.

Sans quitter des yeux Sena, Yukimitsu ouvrit la bouche et commença à lécher la semence répandue sur les abdominaux du plus jeune.

La bouche de Sena s'ouvrit toute grande, sans pour autant pouvoir sortir un seul son.

L'aîné referma les yeux et s'activa à nettoyer entièrement le torse de Sena, puis lui relâcha la main en se reculant un peu. Sena le fixait toujours bouche bée.

Yukimitsu se leva et remonta caleçon et jogging avec un sourire assez gêné, avant de tendre le bras vers une serviette pour se nettoyer le ventre à son tour. Sena le suivait du regard, l'air toujours aussi stupide qu'un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Tu… Tu t'es particulièrement lâché sur le coup là, Yuki-san, observa-t-il finalement en acceptant la serviette que lui tendait Yukimitsu afin d'essuyer la sueur qui couvrait ses épaules et son dos. L'autre adolescent eut un sourire timide.

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu… Pervers, quand je suis près de toi, Sena-kun, avoua Yukimitsu en se mordant juste le coin de la lèvre inférieure. Le petit brun cligna des yeux et gloussa, avant de se gifler mentalement pour cette action tellement infantile. Il remonta à son tour ses vêtements, et embrassa du regard le club, afin de voir s'il leur restait beaucoup de travail.

-Je te propose qu'on se dépêche de finir de ranger et qu'on rentre.

-Je suis d'accords.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Sena fermait à clé la porte du local. Ils étaient de nouveau en uniforme et avaient mis leurs manteaux.

En sortant de l'enceinte du lycée, Sena jeta un coup d'œil circulaire puis, jugeant qu'ils étaient seuls, glissa son bras autour de celui de son ami, et se serra contre son flanc. Si Yukimitsu fut surpris, il ne le montra pas. Il se contenta de sourire en direction du bout du trottoir.

-Dis, Yuki-san ?

-Oui ?

-Ça avait quel goût ?

Cette fois, Yukimitsu s'étrangla sur sa propre salive. Il avait parfaitement compris à quoi faisait allusion Sena et il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question. Enfin, peut-être que si, mais non.

-Herm… (Il toussa)

Sena agita son bras libre en rougissant :

-Ah… Je voulais pas t'embarrasser ni rien, je voulais en fait m'assurer que ça ne t'avait pas trop dégoûté !... Ah, je l'ai dit…

Le plus grand sembla réfléchir.

-Mh, les premiers mots qui me viennent sont « salés » et « âcre », mais en fait… Il y avait quelque chose derrière… De plus défini…Mh.

Il avait repris la teinte de la tomate bien mûre. Sena fixa devant lui en hochant vaguement la tête.

-Bah… De toute façon, je vais bien finir par le savoir moi aussi, non ? Fit-il avec un petit sourire et les joues roses, en levant un regard timide sur son ami. Celui-ci manqua de s'étrangler pour la seconde fois et son visage aurait presque pu produire de la vapeur.

-Qu-qu-qu-que, hein ?! Ah…

Sena haussa une épaule et se serra un peu plus contre son compagnon, et le silence s'installa. Pas pour longtemps.

-Yuki-san ?

-Mmh ?

Yukimitsu semblait plongé dans une rêverie interne et continuait de regarder devant lui tout en serrant le bras de Sena contre lui.

-Tu te souviens du jour où… Tu es venu me donner un cours de math pour la première fois ? Notre premier baiser ?

Yukimitsu continua de regarder le bout de la rue.

-Oui, bien sûr. Ça ne remonte pas à si loin que ça.

-Tu te souviens que tu m'as dit que tu étais un « cas à part » ?

À cette réplique, Yukimitsu baissa les yeux sur Sena. Il resta un moment silencieux avant de souffler :

-Oui. Je m'en souviens.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, à ce moment là ?...

Yukimitsu s'arrêta de marcher, et se tourna face à Sena, qui fit de même, le visage étonné. Yukimitsu regardait le sol entre eux leurs pieds et la neige qui s'entassait à cet endroit. Finalement, il poussa un léger soupir et releva la tête.

-Parce que je crois que j'étais déjà… (il prit une inspiration brusque) Je crois qu'en fait, j'avais des sentiments pour toi depuis déjà quelque temps.

Sena le regarda avec des yeux ronds, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surpris.

_Oh_.

Yukimitsu rabaissa les yeux et se mit à rosir de nouveau.

-Mh… Pour être exact… Ça remonte au jour où je t'ai vu courir… Pour la première fois. Pendant le match contre les Caméléons, au lycée.

Devant l'expression de Sena, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Ce… Ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais de l'admiration à ce moment et…

Il se tut soudainement et Sena retint sa respiration. Il l'avait dit. Le mot. Il se mordit la lèvre et repris lentement, en faisant mine de recommencer à marcher :

-J'étais vraiment, vraiment abasourdi par ce que ce si jeune et si frêle lycéen était capable de faire. Je l'ai dit, à l'entretien d'embauche. J'ai été… Soufflé par tes prouesses, sans même savoir que c'était toi. Je voulais faire comme toi. Je voulais être comme toi. Je voulais me battre à mon tour, et prouver que j'étais capable de faire quelque chose, moi aussi. Même avec mon physique de non-sportif.

Sena avait repris sa marche auprès de Yukimitsu, mais ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-C'est toi, Sena-kun, qui m'a poussé à vouloir faire quelque chose de mon année de première, dit-il avec un gentil sourire. Sena se sentit rougir, et le pincement, encore, mais cette fois beaucoup plus fort.

-Après, continua Yukimitsu, quand j'ai appris que c'était toi Eyeshield 21, j'en étais encore plus admiratif. Toi qui passe quasiment inaperçu dans la vraie vie est un héro du foot américain dans le monde du sport.

-N'exagérons rien… Grommela Sena qui n'aimait toujours pas qu'on le louange de trop.

-C'est à partir de ce moment que… J'ai commencé à te regarder… Un peu… Différemment. L'admiration s'est changé en adoration. Et l'adoration…

Il se tut pour la deuxième fois, et Sena réalisa qu'ils s'étaient de nouveau arrêtés. Le plus grand regarda par-dessus la tête du running back, qui suivit son regard. Oh, ils étaient arrivés devant la maison de Sena.

Le petit brun se retourna vers Yuki et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide :

-Je ne peux pas vraiment entrer t'aider en math, nous sommes restés un peu trop longtemps dans le club et il faut que je rentre, fit-il avec un sourire d'excuse. Sena referma la bouche et secoua la tête, trop secoué par ce que venait de lui avouer son ami.

-On se voit demain, alors, réussit-il à articuler en faisant un pas en arrière afin d'atteindre sa barrière sans détacher de trop son regard de l'aîné.

Au moment où il fut obligé de se retourner pour ouvrir le portail, La voix de Yukimitsu se fit de nouveau entendre.

-Sena-kun.

Le running back se retourna.

Jamais Yukimitsu n'avait été aussi entreprenant dans leurs baisers. Il avait attrapé Sena et l'avait serré fort contre lui, plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne et l'envahissant immédiatement avec sa langue.

Sena gémit et se plia à la volonté du plus grand, s'abandonnant dans leur échange et priant le ciel pour que sa mère ne regarde pas à la fenêtre à ce moment-là. Automatiquement, ses mains remontèrent le long du torse de Yukimitsu pour aller s'enfouir dans ses cheveux, tandis que celle de ce dernier enlaçaient la taille du plus jeune.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, hors d'haleine, Yukimitsu murmura tout contre les lèvres de Sena :

-Je t'aime, Sena-kun.

Sena prit une violente inspiration d'air et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, ce qu'il réfréna avec force. Il ne répondit pas et en guise de réponse, ses doigts se resserrèrent dans les mèches noires de son compagnon.

Celui-ci eut un petit sourire et déposa un baiser très doux sur la joue de Sena, avant de le relâcher.

-On se voit demain, affirma-t-il en commençant à reculer.

Sena hocha de nouveau la tête, toujours autant incapable de parler. Il suivit Yukimitsu du regard jusqu'au coin de la rue, où il disparut, puis se retourna vers son portail. Il le poussa et marcha d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'à sa porte, qu'il ouvrit avec un « Je suis rentré… » peu vigoureux.

Sa mère l'accueillit avec une remontrance pour rentrer aussi tard, club ou pas club. Il hocha la tête (encore !) à tout ce qu'elle disait, puis monta dans sa chambre où il laissa tomber cartable, manteau, écharpe et veste en tas sur le plancher. Puis il tira son futon de son placard et s'y laissa tomber tout habillé.

Enlaçant son oreiller, il tourna la tête vers la kotatsu et la fixa pendant un long moment.

C'est dans cette position qu'il sombra une heure plus tard dans le sommeil.

À suivre…

Que tout le monde se rassure (enfin surtout vous Nanika et Cahuète puisque vous êtes les seules lectrices…) ceci est une fic fluff. Pas de fin angsty. Laissez juste le temps à Sena de digérer ce qu'il vient d'apprendre.

(1) : Vous avez vu l'anime en VF ? Non ? Et bien tant mieux !


	5. First fellatio

Je suis à Angoulême ! \o/ Je suis dans mon deux pièces de 45 mètres carrés, seule au monde ! (Enfin non, avec ma grand-mère, mais bon)

Je vous écris depuis mon bureau en porte posée sur deux tréteaux, dans mon salon ! N'est ce pas extraordinaire ? N'est-ce pas Supercalifragiliexpiadocious ? Non ? Bon.

Au fait, merci personnel à Kôto pour sa gentille review (à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre directement). Ca me fait très plaisir de voir que je peux étendre le Yuki/Sena et convaincre des gens dubitatifs sur le départ. D'ailleurs, je te félicite pour avoir eu le courage de te lancer dans la lecture d'une fic qui ne te plaisait pas particulièrement au début. Merci beaucoup ^^

Je tiens aussi à rappeler que nous sommes dans ce merveilleux espace-temps qu'est la fanfic sans repère temporel exact, et je vous prierais de passer outre. Et aussi de ne pas me spoiler sur la fin du manga (que je n'ai toujours pas lu et que je suis pas prête de lire.)

En route pour le 5ème chapitre !

First, partie 5 :

Ce n'est pas si horrible que ça…

(First fellatio)

Lorsque Sena rouvrit les yeux, l'horrible sensation d'être enveloppé dans un suaire de graisse le frappa de plein fouet. Euuuurk. Qu'est-ce qui…

Ah oui. Il s'était endormi tout habillé, sans avoir prit de douche et à présent, il le regrettait amèrement.

Il se leva sur les mains avec une grimace et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Dieu merci, il n'était pas en retard. Mais déjà, pourquoi diable s'était-il endormir hier soir comme ça… ?

Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent aussi violement qu'un boomerang mal maîtrisé. Il glapit.

Oooh oui, maintenant il se souvenait très bien. Le baiser, la déclaration, et ce petit sourire presque triste de Yukimitsu avant qu'il ne disparaisse au coin de la rue. Oh mon Dieu.

Le brun retomba assis sur son séant et son regard fit le tour de sa chambre, hagard.

Yukimitsu l'aimait.

Yukimitsu était amoureux de lui.

Sena se dressa en un bond sur ses pieds et commença à faire les cents pas.

Non pas que cette déclaration lui déplût. Au contraire, elle le flattait énormément et le pincement qu'il ressentait de temps en temps au creux de sa poitrine était plus puissant que jamais.

Mais soudainement, les choses étaient devenues plus importantes, plus profondes, qu'elles ne l'avaient été jusqu'ici.

Être avec Yukimitsu était agréable. Plus qu'agréable, même. Il était intelligent, attentionné, gentil, et même parfois drôle (assez souvent à ses dépens, d'ailleurs).

Mais… De l'amour… ?

Le grand brun avait été très clair sur ce point. Et Sena… Sena… Sena ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il s'assit à son bureau, et fit une nouvelle grimace à la sensation collante que lui offrit sa peau. D'abords la douche. Ensuite les questions.

Sous le jet brûlant de l'eau, Sena se tenait debout et immobile, fixant d'un air distrait le carrelage devant lui.

La seule grande et unique question qui se posait, et dont Yukimitsu attendait sûrement une réponse, c'était : « Comment devait-il réagir ? »

Lui qui n'était même pas sûr du nom qu'il devait donner à ce qu'il ressentait pour le numéro 16. Enfin si, il était sûr d'une chose : Il n'avait pas, amour ou non, envie de se séparer de son compagnon.

Et puis, de toute façon, même s'il n'en était pas amoureux, était-ce une raison pour… Hum, « rompre » ?

Sena poussa un hurlement en sentant l'eau devenir glacée. Il bondit hors de la douche et entendit sa mère dire depuis le bas de l'escalier :

« Désolée mon chéri, j'ai tiré de l'eau chaude dans la cuisine !

Tout en grommelant, Sena coupa l'eau de la douche et se sécha. En s'habillant dans sa chambre, il parvint à une décision. Il noua sa cravate avec un air résolu et prit son sac sur l'épaule.

-J'y vais, m'man !

-Mais tu n'as pas petit-déjeun…

La porte s'était déjà refermée sur son fils.

En arrivant au lycée, il fit une courbe et trotta jusqu'à la porte du club. Au moment où il allait l'ouvrir, elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même pour révéler…

Hiruma, dans toute sa splendeur démoniaque, son sourire dix fois trop large plaqué sur son visage.

-HIIII ! Hiruma-san, tu m'as fait peur ! S'exclama le brun en faisant un bond en arrière. Le blond baissa les yeux sur lui et un ricanement retroussa ses lèvres. Il se pencha sur le running back, tout en jetant son fusil sur son épaule droite :

-Le fucking chauve t'attends, je crois, se moqua-t-il avec son air le plus machiavélique sur le visage. Sena devint cramoisi.

-Que-queuuueueee-que-queeeQUOI ? Mais, je… Je vois pas de quoi…

-C'est ça, ricana Hiruma. Il dépassa Sena en appelant Cerberus à ses pieds, et se dirigea vers le terrain.

Le brun, sujet à une crise cardiaque, entra d'une démarche crispée dans le club.

-Sena ! Tu es tout pâle, ça va ? S'écria Mamori en se précipitant vers lui. Il sourit faiblement.

-Tout va bien, Mamori. Je vais aller me changer.

Il se glissa hors de la poigne de la manager, et dans les vestiaires.

Ses yeux trouvèrent immédiatement Yukimitsu, qui était en train de nouer les lacets de ses chaussures. Il alla près de lui, faisant mine de retirer sac, veste, cravate et chemise.

Yukimitsu leva les yeux et lorsqu'ils croisèrent ceux de Sena, le plus grand se mit à rougir incontrôlablement, avant de rabaisser le nez.

Ouh. S'il s'était conduit comme ça auparavant, pas d'étonnement que Hiruma avait grillé quelque chose, avec son QI surhumain… De toute façon, il n'était _pas _humain. Alors pourquoi se prendre la tête ?

Sena s'assit à côté de Yukimitsu pour attacher ses protections. L'élève de première ne releva pas la tête et resta concentré sur ses lacets (passionnant, les lacets). Sena se racla doucement la gorge, avant de se pencher au niveau de Yukimitsu, prenant pour prétexte l'attache récalcitrante de ses genouillères.

-Je… Je pourrais venir te parler au déjeuner ? Murmura-t-il à l'attention du plus grand. Il regarda sur le côté, et vit que ce dernier faisait de même et ses yeux noirs le fixait avec une sorte de soulagement.

-Bien sûr. Je t'attends dans ma classe ?

-Oui.

Sena se redressa, et le soudain rush de sang qui quittait sa tête lui donna le tournis. Yukimitsu, qui s'était redressé à son tour, lui fit un gentil sourire, avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce pour aller sur le terrain.

Sena réalisa que Juumonji le regardait tout en laçant ses protections de poitrine. Il avait une sorte de sourire en coin. Sena ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Euh. Ne me dites pas que Juumonji avait grillé quelque chose aussi. Et puis qui après ? Musashi ? Suzuna ? Ma…Ouh. Mamori ?

Sena sentit une vague de sueur froide lui couler le dos du dos en imaginant son amie d'enfance devenir toute pâle, puis toute rouge à l'annonce de la relation homosexuelle de son protégé.

Homosexuelle.

Sena faillit s'étrangler en tentant de ne pas pouffer. Ce mot, qu'il avait regardé jusqu'à aujourd'hui avec un œil quelque perplexe, style : « Oui, d'accords, mais moi ça ne me concerne pas, je ne suis pas… Comme ça. »

Ce mot prenait soudainement un autre sens. Fallait pas se voiler la face. Il était un garçon, et Yukimitsu aussi. Alors, leur relation était une relation homosexuelle. Voilà.

« JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS, BORDEL DE MERDE, FUCKING NABOT ?

-HIIIIIII !

Sena se retourna pour voir Hiruma planté sur le seuil du vestiaire, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de fureur. Puis il réalisa qu'il était seul dans le vestiaire. Penser en même temps que se préparer, ça n'était pas fait pour lui.

-PARDON HIRUMA-SAAAAN ! Hurla Sena en partant en courant hors du club, en direction du terrain, poursuivit par cerberus et les balles de la mitraillette.

Tandis que la manager tentait désespérément et inutilement de raisonner Hiruma, Sena arriva au pas de course sur le terrain, où il retrouva Monta.

-Salut Monta !

-Yo, Sena.

Oh. Ce sourire immense que lui adressait le singe ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout. Le genre de sourire qui hurle : « Ah-ha-ha-je-sais-un-truc-sur-toi-super-marrant-et-toi-tu-sais-pas-que-je-le-sais. »

Sena voulut se mordre la lèvre. Combien pouvait-il parier que Juumonji avait fait part de ses doutes à ses deux vaillants amis Togano et Kuroki, et que Monta s'était trouvé dans les parages. Oh là là. Si les intelligents de l'équipe commencent à partager les informations avec les idiots, on allait jamais y arriver…

Le running back jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et amant. Yukimitsu le regardait également de son côté et lui fit un sourire accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules qui signifiait : « Je n'en sais pas plus que toi »

Monta ouvrit la bouche pour (assurément) s'enquérir d'informations plus précises sur ce truc-qu'il-savait-à-propos-de-Sena-mais-que-Sena-ne-savait-pas-qu'il-savait, lorsque qu'Hiruma appela ses joueurs pour commencer l'entraînement.

Sauvé par le Diable. Pour une fois.

La matinée parut affreusement longue à Sena. À part l'entraînement qui était, malgré les menaces régulières du capitaine, toujours une partie agréable de la journée. Mais les cours furent horriblement ennuyeux et lents et berk et prout et voilà. Sena avait juste hâte d'aller parler à Yukimitsu.

Lorsque (ENFIN ! AAAALLELUIA ! Il est né le divin enfant, tralala lala…) la cloche de la pause déjeuner résonna, Sena fut dans les premiers à sortir, limite dans les starting block.

Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage du dessus et failli entrer en collision avec Musashi.

-Oh là. Va doucement, Sena, dit le kicker avec son sourire habituel apaisant et apaisé. Il baissa les yeux sur son jeune ami et ajouta :

-Yukimitsu est dans le couloir devant sa salle de classe.

Cette fois, Sena devint cramoisis. C'était officiel, toute l'équipe était au courant pour lui et le wide receiver. Oh, misère…

Il se mit à bafouiller et agiter des bras. C'était inutile de nier, mais il voulait plus ou moins garder la face. Musashi hocha la tête d'un air compatissant et tapota l'épaule du plus jeune, presque l'air condescendant. Sena rougit encore plus.

Le kicker le dépassa avec un petit salut et un nouveau sourire. Sena resta encore quelque seconde immobile au milieu du palier, s'attirant ainsi les regards des curieux, puis reprit son sprint en direction de la classe de Yukimitsu.

Effectivement, celui-ci attendait devant sa classe, accoudé à la fenêtre du couloir. Il regardait dehors, mais tenait dans ses mains un livre sur l'histoire médiévale du japon. Sena sentit son cœur gonfler et ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire satisfait. Oh, et des papillons dans l'estomac. Sensation nouvelle, déclenchée par la vue de son ami

Il trottina jusqu'à lui et s'accouda à ses côtés, sans rien dire, se contentant de regarder le profil rêveur du brun.

Au bout d'un moment, le brun en question tourna les yeux et sursauta en voyant son ami à côté de lui.

-Sena-kun ! Tu m'as fait peur.

Sena eut un petit rire en agitant doucement la main.

-Désolé. Mais je voulais pas te déranger. T'avais l'air pensif…

Deux patchs roses apparurent sur les pommettes du plus, grand, ce qui ne laissa que peu de doute à Sena sur le sujet des pensées de son aîné. Il rosit à son tour.

-Tu… Tu voulais me parler… ? Murmura le brun en fermant son livre et en le mettant dans la poche de sa veste. Sena revint sur Terre.

-Mh ? Ah oui.

Son rosissement se transforma en rougissement et il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Personne en vue, à part les gens assis dans leurs classes en train de manger.

-Je…

Inspiration. 1, 2, 3…

-Pour hier soir.

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de Yukimitsu, mais il n'interrompit pas son cadet.

-Pour être sincère, je ne sais pas du tout si je… Si je peux parler d'amour en ce qui me concerne, moi, même si ce que tu m'as… Dit… Me flatte beaucoup…

Nouvelle inspiration. 4, 5, 6…

-Mais je sais que je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'arrête.

Quelque chose passa de nouveau dans le regard du plus grand, et cette fois, on pouvait plus précisément l'identifier comme du soulagement.

Encore une inspiration, mais cette fois moins profonde. 7, 8, 9…

-Je ne veux pas dire que je suis amoureux de toi, parce que pour l'instant, ça serait pas vraiment la vérité, mais… Je suis bien avec toi, et… Ca serait trop bête de couper notre… relation maintenant, non ?

-Si, souffla Yukimitsu, les yeux brillants et les joues sombres.

10.

Sena attrapa la manche du plus grand (il avait été tenté de le prendre par la main, mais les portes des classes étaient ouvertes et déjà que l'équipe était au courant, pas la peine d'étaler l'information à tout le lycée) et le tira vers les escaliers, qu'il grimpa toujours en tirant le pauvre Yuki qui se demandait ce qui se passait.

Une fois sur le toit, Sena fit un tour de regard, trouva quelques lycéens qui mangeaient ici, mais il fit le tour de la tourelle et se trouva dans un angle mort, à l'ombre du bout de bâtiment. Là, Sena relâcha son ami et se tourna vers lui. Yukimitsu était un peu essoufflé, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

Sena l'avait embrassé, presque violement, en tout cas très passionné, et avait jeté ses bras autour de son cou. Yukimitsu sembla d'abords s'étouffer dans la bouche de son jeune ami, puis très vite, il se rattrapa et lui rendit son baiser avec la même intensité que celui de la veille. Sena dû se retenir très fort de ne pas gémir. Même s'ils étaient à l'abri des regards, ils étaient exposés à tous les vents et les vents, ça porte bien le son, quoiqu'on en dise. Sauf évidemment si on est dans le sens contraire. Mais là tout de suite, savoir si Yukimitsu et Sena étaient dans le sens du vent ou non n'est pas particulièrement intéressant.

Ils se séparèrent encore plus essoufflés et se regardèrent un petit moment avant de sourire de concerts.

Ah oui, définitivement agréable.

Sena se prit à penser qu'il ne voulait pas quitter les bras de son ami. Et celui-ci semblait penser la même chose. Ce qui fit qu'ils mirent au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir s'extirper de leur embrassade.

En redescendant les escaliers, Sena jeta un coup d'œil à son ami par-dessus son épaule.

-J'ai bientôt un contrôle en anglais.

Yukimitsu se mordit la lèvre et ses doigts se contractèrent légèrement autour de la rampe d'escalier.

-Bien sûr. » Répondit-il.

***

_Deux semaines plus tard._

« Sena ! Senaaaa !

Le running back des Devil Bats revint brusquement sur terre en entendant la voix de son ami Monta qui se faisait insistante.

-Huh… Désolé, Monta, je pensais à autre chose.

Le sourire du singe en disait long.

-Ouais, rétorqua-t-il sans se départir de son visage moqueur, je sais parfaitement à quoi tu pensais.

Sena se mit à rougir et détourna les yeux, faisait mine d'être vexé et de se draper dans sa dignité.

Installée sur le Field du lycée, l'équipe de Deimon savourait leur victoire à la finale du Christmas Bowl. Sena grommela dans sa barbe inexistante :

-Oh ça va. C'est juste que hier…

Il se tout et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Monta eut un gloussement particulièrement stupide commun à tous les adolescents masculins lorsqu'on vient à parler de sexe.

-Alors comment ça avance ? Demanda-t-il en donnant des coups de coude à son ami.

-Je crois que ça ne te regarde pas vraiment, renifla Sena en levant le menton. Monta haussa les épaules :

-Pas vraiment de ma faute si toute l'équipe avait compris ce qui se passait entre vous. Franchement. Vous n'étiez pas discret dans la façon que vous aviez de vous regardez.

-Oh, tu peux parler, c'est Juumonji-kun qui t'as mis sur la voie.

Ce fut au tour de Monta de renifler avec un faux mépris exagéré.

La veille au soir, Sena et Yukimitsu avaient partagé une très passionnelle séance de caresses et le running back en était sortit grisé et la tête aussi légère qui s'il avait respiré de l'hélium. Quelques instants plus tôt, son esprit était parti se perdre dans ces torriiiiiiiiiides souvenirs.

Au moment où il poussait gentiment Monta qui était en train de se moquer de lui, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Yukimitsu qui lui adressa un gentil sourire. Il le lui rendit.

La nuit tombait, mais les garçons et les deux filles ne semblaient pas vouloir rentrer chez eux. Kurita avait acheté des gâteaux (plein de gâteaux. Beaucoup de gâteaux. Vraiment. Beaucoup. Genre, BEAUCOUP.) et ils faisant brûler des feux d'artifices contre la terre battue du terrain. Ce qui n'était pas sans leur rappeler une certaine soirée la veille d'un certain match contre une certaine équipe composée de membres de plus de deux mètres. Bien sûr, Hiruma tirait à tout va de ses fusils et divers revolvers, tandis que Mamori tentait (toujours aussi inutilement) de l'arrêter. Tout le monde était heureux et malgré le froid de ce mois de décembre, tout le monde était en simple tee-shirt ou léger pull. À force de s'agiter, évidemment…

La vie était belle, ils avaient gagnés le Christmas Bowl, et demain s'était dimanche. Sena sourit en contemplant sa bande d'amis.

Ses yeux retombèrent sur Yukimitsu et il eut un pincement au cœur en se rappelant que pour son amant, ainsi que pour Kurita, Musashi et Hiruma, c'était fini. Pas de football américain l'année prochaine.

Sena soupira. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils pourraient quand même être avec eux et plus ou moins participer aux activités du club. De toute façon, connaissant Hiruma, aucun doute qu'il obtiendrait de rester rôder autour de son ancienne équipe.

Sena croisa les chevilles et mit une main contre sa poitrine pour réfréner le pic de stress qui ressentit brusquement au souvenir de son entretien avec Hiruma plus tôt dans la journée.

_« Fucking nabot._

_-Ah… Hum… Oui, Hiruma-san ?_

_-L'année prochaine._

_-O… Oui… ?_

_-Ça sera toi le capitaine._

_-HEIN ?_

_-Pas la peine de me regarder avec ces yeux de merlans frits. _

_-Mais… Pourquoi… Je n'ai aucune… Enfin, je veux dire, je ne suis pas comme toi, Hiruma-san…_

_-Tch. Comme si tu n'avais pas prouvé pendant cette putain de finale que tu avais les qualités pour être chef d'équipe. Me les broute pas trop, fucking nabot, ma décision est prise. »_

«SENAAAAA !

Cette fois, Monta avait hurlé directement dans son oreille. Le running back poussa un cri et se tourna vers son ami.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Yuki te parle.

Sena se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à face avec son ami et petit copain (Glousse…). Il rosit légèrement et baissa les yeux. Yukimitsu avait une expression qui montrait clairement qu'il trouvait adorable la façon qu'avait Sena de se perdre dans ses pensées.

-Excuse-moi. Tu disais ?

-Je te demandais si tout allait bien. Tu avais l'air très absorbé.

-Pas étonnant, avec tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir… Commença Monta avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de Sena et un regard mortifié de la part de Yuki.

-Je pensais à la décision d'Hiruma.

-À propos de te nommer capitaine ?

-Oui.

-Ça t'angoisse ?

-Un peu, avoua Sena et détournant les yeux. Il sentit la main du brun se déposer légèrement sur son avant-bras.

-Je suis sûr qu'il a fait le meilleur choix. C'est celui que j'aurais fait aussi.

-Ben pas étonnant, vu la relation que… Cette fois, Monta s'étouffa sur sa banane à cause du coup de lui donna Sena dans le dos. Vraiment. Pourquoi son meilleur ami ne voulait-il pas le lâcher avec ça ?

-De toute façon, continua le numéro 16 en ignorant le commentaire du 80, c'est de Hiruma dont il s'agit. Il ne peut pas avoir fait un mauvais choix.

Sena se mit à pouffer, bientôt suivit de Monta (qui avait réussit à enfoncer le bout de banane coincé dans sa gorge).

-Monta ! Cria soudainement la voix de Suzuna, qui agitait les bras en direction des trois garçons assis un peu à l'écart, viens voir !

Monta se leva et s'éloigna en trottinant. Ce qui fait que les deux bruns restèrent seuls.

Sena laissa couler son regard le long du torse du Yukimitsu avant de remonter finalement sur son visage.

Après environ un mois passé avec le plus grand, il connaissait à présent quasiment par cœur son corps, du moins depuis la tête jusqu'à à peu près les hanches. Sur le torse, il connaissait les points les plus sensibles et à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient pour partager un moment intime, il ne se privait pas d'utiliser ces connaissances. Et il supputait qu'il allait de même du côté de son ami.

Mais ce soir. Oh, ce soir.

Il voulait plus.

Son visage s'enflamma à cette pensée.

Ouh là. Attendez, ne vous méprenez pas. Sena ne se sentait pas encore prêt à faire le grand saut, même s'il avait une confiance absolue et aveugle en son ami. Mais ses sentiments n'avaient cessé de gonfler dans sa poitrine et l'envie de partager de nouvelles choses sur le plan sexuel commençait à se faire sentir.

Et ce soir, ils avaient justement prévu de se voir. Et de passer la nuit ensemble.

L'entreprise avait été délicate. Les parents de Sena étaient en voyage en province pour les funérailles d'un vieil ami que Sena n'avait pas connu et lorsqu'il en avait parlé à Yukimitsu, celui-ci avait répondu qu'il allait être difficile de découcher sans une réelle bonne raison pour sa mère.

Mais, parfois, des miracles arrivent, et la mère en question avait annoncé qu'elle devait laisser son fils seul pour au moins deux jours, travail oblige. Son bon garçon avait donc toute la liberté de se glisser hors de chez lui pour la nuit ou d'accueillir son ami.

Ce qu'ils avaient décidé de faire. Sena ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir excité à l'idée d'aller dans la chambre de son ami.

Sena se tortilla sur son séant.

-Pour tout à l'heure… Je te rejoins à la grille ?

Ce fut au tour du visage du plus grand de s'enflammer. Lui non plus n'était pas tout à fait innocent rapport à ce qu'il allait se passer cette nuit-là. Il sembla se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas sourire de façon trop large. Ou de pouffer. (Non. Yuki ne pouffe pas. C'est juste… Trop bizarre)

-Oui. Tu me rejoins à la grille, répéta-t-il un ton plus bas. Sena frissonna.

Pendant les semaines qui avaient suivi la déclaration de Yukimitsu, ce dernier s'était de plus en plus laissé aller lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, laissant à chaque fois Sena transformé en une petite flaque de chair humaine, baignant dans un après-orgasme des plus lumineux.

Surtout la fois où, pour changer de leurs caresses à la main, Yukimitsu avait gentiment allongé Sena sur le dos et s'était coulé contre lui, frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. L'idée que le mouvement de leur corps ressemblait fortement à un acte sexuel complet ajoutait du piment au plaisir de Sena. Et il fut reconnaissant à ses parents de l'avoir laissé seul chez lui à ce moment. Sinon, il aurait été certain que son cri d'extase les aurait alarmé, si ce n'est les avoir mit au courant.

D'un certain côté, ça vexait Sena de rester en arrière. Lui aussi était capable d'avoir des idées pour « s'amuser », et il allait le prouver !

Ce soir !

Ouais !

…

Sena se sentit rougir. Il savait exactement ce qu'il planifiait de faire, mais malgré sa résolution, il n'était pas très sûr de lui.

Huh.

Il aviserait le moment venu.

Quelques bruits de pétard les firent tourner la tête juste à temps pour voir Monta se faire poursuivre par une fusée en furie, sous le regard goguenard des frères hah-ha.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que la fête prit fin, et il était déjà plus de neuf et demi. Tout le petit groupe s'affaira à ranger et se diriger vers les grilles.

Et comme prévu, Yukimitsu et Sena se retrouvèrent là-bas.

Dans la mesure où l'équipe entière, du moins dans sa partie masculine (ça sent ces choses-là, ces petites bêtes-là. Plus que les filles, quoiqu'on en dise) était (plus ou moins) au courant de la relation qu'entretenait les deux bruns, ils évitaient généralement de rentrer ensemble ouvertement. C'était gênant, même s'il n'y avait plus rien à cacher.

Donc cette fois-ci, ce fut au milieu du group composé de Suzuna, Mamori, Taki, Komusubi et Monta qu'ils entamèrent le chemin du retour.

Puis le groupe se disloqua peu à peu jusqu'à ce que Monta les quitte en levant les pouces vers le ciel en criant « AUDACE MAX, CE SOIR ! » avec un clin d'œil significatif, ce qui lui valut d'être coursé par Sena sur trente bon mètres.

Puis enfin, enfin, ils furent seuls tout les deux.

Un petit silence quelque peu gêné s'installa d'abords entre eux, avant que Sena ne lâche d'une main l'anse de son sac et n'aille glisser ses doigts dans la paume que Yukimitsu.

Si celui-ci fut surpris, il le garda pour lui, mais il baissa les yeux sur Sena avec un sourire charmé. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de ceux du running back avant de les entrelacer ensemble. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue. Il faisait nuit noire. Il faisait froid et les joues de Sena piquaient. Mais la main de Yukimitsu était chaude, et c'était agréable.

Le « grand palace Deimon » était typiquement le genre de résidence d'entreprise plutôt aisée, avec des murs en briques et des portes en verre dépoli. Sena levait le nez vers le toit, qu'il apercevait à peine dans la pénombre, tandis que Yukimitsu composait le code (et était obligé de s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, à cause du tremblement de sa main).

Le clavier digital abandonna finalement la lutte et la porte s'ouvrit. Sena rabaissa le nez et regarda Yukimitsu la pousser et l'inviter à entrer dans le hall.

Un nœud se forma dans son ventre lorsqu'il frotta ses semelles contre le paillasson et rejoignait Yukimitsu devant l'ascenseur. Le trajet s'était déroulé dans le silence, et ce silence s'éternisait ici. Quoiqu'à présent, il était moins maladroit, et plus confiant. Les deux garçons ne disaient rien parce qu'il n'avait besoin de rien dire. Juste être debout côte à côte était suffisamment de paroles pour tout deux.

Une fois à l'étage de l'appartement du plus grand, Yukimitsu sortit ses clés avec une sorte d'inspiration d'air angoissée, comme s'il craignait que sa mère soit encore là, pour une raison quelconque.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur la pénombre et le silence, et les deux garçon laissèrent échapper en même temps un soupir de soulagement.

Sena entra à la suite de son ami, enleva ses chaussures et accrocha son manteau avec celui de son aîné.

Yukimitsu lui regarda par-dessus son épaule avant de s'engager dans un couloir, sans pour autant allumer la lumière. Sena le suivit, les mains moites et la gorge en feu. Devant lui, il vit la silhouette à peine découpée par la lumière des réverbères dehors de Yuki passer à travers un rideau de perle en bois, qu'il tint écarté à son ami. (1)

Sena se glissa alors dans la chambre de Yukimitsu, et la première chose qu'il vit fut le bureau face à la fenêtre, croulant sous les livres et les papiers. Cela le fit sourire. Il n'était même pas surpris.

Yukimitsu n'allumait toujours pas de lumière, et Sena le sentait se dandiner légèrement sur ses pieds. Il était mal à l'aise, il pouvait l'affirmer.

Lui non plus n'était pas particulièrement tranquille. Il se retourna vers son ami et lui fit un sourire qu'il ignorait s'il allait être vu par l'autre garçon.

Apparemment ce fut quand même le cas, parce que l'autre garçon en question lui rendit son sourire, et Sena pouvait le voir dans le carré de lumière jaune que projetait le poteau électrique sur le visage de son amant.

-Yuki-san, murmura-t-il.

Il avait les joues brûlantes et une diffuse sensation de chaleur s'était propagée dans tout son corps, transformant ses jambes en cotons et ses bras en caoutchouc.

Il savait parfaitement ce que ça signifiait.

Il avait envie de Yukimitsu.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire, Sena-kun ? Répondit la voix de son homologue, plus douce et plus basse que d'habitude.

Sena secoua la tête avant de répondre sur le même ton :

-Non. Pas vraiment, non.

Il y eu un silence, et Yukimitsu fit un pas en avant, et son visage apparut entièrement dans le carré jaune de la fenêtre. Il avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés et brillants, ainsi que les joues embrunies. Sena se mordit la lèvre et leva instinctivement le bras, tendant la main vers son compagnon. Celui-ci fit encore un pas et la prit, enlaça ses doigts avec ceux du plus petit, avant de se servir de cette empoigne pour faire levier et le tirer gentiment à lui, tout en continuant d'avancer.

Sena pencha la tête en arrière, se préparant pour un baiser. Il sentit la main libre que Yukimitsu (l'autre était toujours emmêlée avec la sienne) se glisser sous sa veste, à plat dans son dos et appuyer légèrement. Il comprit le message et se serra contre le brun tout en fermant les yeux et en reculant un peu plus le visage en arrière.

Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un bruit de contentement depuis l'arrière de sa gorge lorsque les lèvres de Yukimitsu trouvèrent les siennes.

Le baiser fut long, lent, presque paresseux. Et Sena pensa juste : « Oh oui. » parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire la sensation qu'il avait lorsqu'il était avec Yukimitsu. Il était définitivement en train de prendre le chemin de la jeune lycéenne follement amoureuse.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils avaient glissé à terre, sur le tapis, et Yukimitsu avait lâché la main de Sena pour la glisser dans ses cheveux, approfondissant ainsi le baiser. Sena poussa un petit gémissement, imité immédiatement par Yuki.

Ses deux mains libres, Sena enroula ses bras autour du cou de son ami et serra fort, pressant son torse contre le sien. Yukimitsu poussa un petit soupir qui chatouilla la joue de Sena.

Et soudain, Yukimitsu était sur le dos, les mains sur les hanches du petit brun et celle du running back de part et d'autre de sa tête, et leurs vestes étaient perdues quelques part dans la pénombre de la chambre et ils étaient haletant, tremblant, brûlant de découvrir chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre, chaque centimètre et d'en caresser chaque recoin, chaque courbes, chaque creux, plus, encore plus, toujours plus.

-Je t'aime… Murmura Yukimitsu contre le cou de Sena. Celui-ci eut un sourire sans pour autant répondre, comme les trois autres fois où son amant avait prononcé ces mots.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était certes certains que ses sentiments étaient plus fort aujourd'hui qu'au début de leur relation, mais il n'était toujours pas prêt à les prononcer lui-même. Pas encore.

En revanche, il se sentait prêt à faire autre chose que de simples caresses, ce soir.

Yukimitsu poussa un couinement peu viril lorsqu'il sentit la main de Sena se presser sur son entrejambe, déjà à moitié en érection. Il décolla son visage de la peau du plus jeune et réussit à fixer son regard sur lui, la bouche entrouverte de surprise. Il trouvait Sena bien hardis, ce soir.

Le running back se contenta de lui répondre avec un sourire, et de plonger le nez dans les clavicules du receiver, y déposant une multitude de baisers papillons et de coups de langue, frottant lentement sa main contre le tissus de la braguette de l'autre garçon.

Celui-ci gémit de nouveau et son dos s'arqua légèrement, poussant en rythme son bassin dans la main de Sena.

Les mains tremblantes, il déboutonna la chemise du plus jeune et la poussa sur ses épaules, avant que Sena lève le bras gauche pour retirer la première manche et découvrir son dos. Sa main droite ne voulait pas cesser les caresses qu'elle prodiguait, et de toute façon, Yukimitsu n'en avait pas vraiment envie non plus.

Il abaissa les mains et déboucla la ceinture du plus jeune, passant immédiatement sa main entre son caleçon et son pantalon et imitant les mouvements de Sena.

Ce dernier poussa un gémissement à son tour et embrassa l'élève de première allongé sous lui. Celui-ci tenta de parler en même temps, mais Sena réussit à glisser sa langue au moment où Yukimitsu ouvrait les lèvres

-Sena-kun, gémit-il contre la bouche de son partenaire, Sena-kun, attend, _attend_…

Sena se redressa, alarmé. Yukimitsu avait eut le même ton que la première fois qu'il avait eu une érection à cause de Sena, avec une note d'urgence enfouie sous les trémolos provoqué par l'excitation.

-Oui, Yuki-san ?

Yuki-san sourit, et comme les yeux de Sena s'habituait de mieux en mieux à la pénombre, il put le voir presque distinctement.

Yukimitsu le força à se redresser légèrement, et donc d'enlever sa main de son entrejambe. Il en profita pour se redresser également, et de commencer à déboutonner sa propre chemise. Sena se débarrassa du reste de la sienne et entreprit d'aider son ami.

Une fois les deux chemises ayant rejoint les vestes, afin d'avoir de passionnantes discussions entre vêtements, Yukimitsu fit mine de se lever et indiqua le lit d'un coup de menton, les joues cramoisies.

-On y sera sûrement mieux… Non ?

Sena se mit à rougir à son tour et hocha doucement la tête. Il se leva avec son ami et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas. Il leva les yeux sur Yukimitsu, qui était resté debout et le contemplait avec la même expression affamée que tout à l'heure. Sena profita de la seconde pour regarder son amant, debout torse nu dans la lumière jaune du dehors, clairement en érection sous son pantalon d'uniforme noir.

Il resta plusieurs secondes bouche bée. Il crut même pendant un moment qu'il bavait.

Yukimitsu se pencha sur lui, amorçant le mouvement de le pousser en travers du lit, mais Sena résista.

-Ah… Yuki-san… ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux… Je peux t'enlever ton pantalon comme ça ?

Il déglutit, et entendit nettement que Yukimitsu déglutissait aussi, bien que le son soit plus étranglé que le sien. Il leva les yeux sur son amant, dont les siens s'étaient assombris à cause du désir.

-Oui, Sena-kun. Oui.

Sena tendit les mains et défit lentement la boucle de la ceinture du pantalon de son ami. Une fois fait, il utilisa les deux bandes de cuirs pour le tirer contre lui, le nez presque dans le nombril de l'autre garçon. Il fit passer ses jambes entre les siennes et leva les yeux sur lui, attardant ses doigts contre le bouton de sa braguette.

Yukimitsu le regardait avec la bouche ouverte, et il respirait plus bruyamment que d'habitude. Sena ne projetait quand même pas de…

Le running back, sans le quitter des yeux (parce que de toute façon il ne se sentait pas le courage de faire face à ce qui se trouvait sous son nez. Enfin, pas tout de suite), attaqua la fermeture éclair qu'il fit descendre tout en prenant soin d'éviter l'érection juste dessous.

Puis il baissa le pantalon du brun sur ses hanches fines, jusqu'à ce que la ceinture soit assez large autour de ses cuisses pour qu'il puisse le laisser tomber autour de ses chevilles.

Les jambes de Yukimitsu tremblaient, remarqua-t-il. Et de fins frissons les parcouraient.

Il releva les yeux (il ne se souvenait même plus que les avoirs baissés) et murmura :

-Tu es d'accords Yuki-san ?

-Mmmh ?

Yukimitsu n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vraiment entendu. Sena reprit une inspiration, et les joues en feu, redemanda :

-Tu es d'accords pour que je… Tu vois ?

Il laissa sa phrase comme ça, espérant que son ami comprendrait. Il le fixa quelques secondes l'air ahuri, puis se mit à rougir furieusement.

Oh.

_Oh._

Donc Sena_ comptait bien_ le faire. Ses mains se mirent à trembler incontrôlable et il dû les serrer en poing afin de les calmer.

-Je… Sena-kun, tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Je crois, oui.

-Je… Ça me gêne horriblement.

-Oh… Alors si tu ne veux pas…

-C'est que… (Yukimitsu se mordit les lèvres pour s'être mit tout seul dans la mouise. Quel grand garçon) Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie mais… J'ai juste peur que te dégoûter…

Sena cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de murmurer :

-Impossible d'être dégoûté quand c'est toi, Yuki-san.

Yukimitsu fit un bruit étranglé, quelque chose entre le sanglot et le gémissement. Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de chuchoter :

-Alors deux choses d'abord.

-Oui ?

-La première, laisse-moi m'asseoir. Ou m'allonger. Ou… Oh, je ne sais pas. Ne pas rester debout.

Sena s'écarta et Yukimitsu se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Sena prit automatiquement l'avantage et le poussa lentement sur ses oreillers, penché au-dessus de lui. Yukimitsu avait abandonné son pantalon sur le sol.

-Et la deuxième ? Chuchota-t-il à son tour.

-Appelle-moi par mon prénom. (Puis, réalisant qu'il avait dit ça de façon brusque et très pas-comme-lui :) S'il te plait ?

Sena écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire. Il se mordilla le coin de la lèvre inférieure, avant de se pencher et de murmurer dans l'oreille de son compagnon :

-… Manabu-san.

Un violent frisson parcouru la peau de Yukimitsu qui en gémit. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Sena et il le tira contre lui, leurs jambes emmêlées et leurs érections en contact. Ils gémirent de concert et Sena se redressa pour se tortiller hors de son pantalon.

Une fois en caleçon à son tour, il se retourna vers Yukimitsu une fraction de seconde avant que son regard ne glisse vers son entrejambe.

Un silence se posa, pendant lequel même leurs respirations semblait s'être arrêtées. Puis il releva lentement les yeux sur Yukimitsu, qui le fixait avec une mine apeurée.

-Yu… (Il se racla la gorge) Manabu-san. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Enlever le caleçon, il l'avait déjà fait. Il était en terrain certes encore glissant, mais pas complètement inconnu. Il glissa ses doigts dans l'élastique du sous-vêtement du brun et le fit descendre, retenant sans même s'en rendre compte sa respiration.

Yukimitsu eut un gasp lorsqu'il sentit l'air frais de sa chambre caresser son bas-ventre. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et fixa le plafond. Il sentit Sena bouger sur le matelas et la chaleur de sa main contre son genou. Il rabaissa les yeux.

Sena le regardait, allongé entre ses jambes et les siennes repliées sous lui. Ses yeux noisette déjà larges de nature semblaient presque disproportionnés à cette seconde.

-Je… Manabu-san, s'il te plait.

-Mmh ? Yukimitsu ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance à sa voix pour répondre correctement.

-Dis… Dis-moi si je fais quelque chose de mal.

Le plus grand le fixa quelques secondes avant de tendre la main et de caresser de ses doigts tremblants sa joue surchauffée.

-Il… Il y a peu de chance, Sena-kun, répondit le brun sur un ton affectueux. L'autre garçon rosit de plaisir à cause du ton employé puis baissa le nez.

Sena ne pouvait plus vraiment reculer, à présent. Et pourtant, à présent assis entre les jambes de son amant et face à une érection pourtant connue, il ne se sentait plus le même courage qu'auparavant. Il se mordit la lèvre et jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, pour voir qu'il ne le regardait plus. Au contraire, il avait même mis son bras droit sur son visage, l'aile du nez calée dans le creux du coude. Il respirait avec difficulté et Sena pouvait voir sa cage thoracique trembler sous chaque coup que son cœur donnait contre la paroi. Il battait vite. Sa main gauche était perdue et crispée dans les draps.

Et Sena se sentit soudainement incapable de reculer, de changer d'avis, de laisser son ami comme ça.

Sans trop savoir par où commencer, il décida déjà de prendre les choses en main. Littéralement.

Un soupir échappa à Yukimitsu, et un mouvement de ses hanches indiqua qu'il était impatient de sentir plus.

Sena se pencha un peu plus et tira la langue, un peu hésitant, et en donna un petit coup, juste sur le dessous du sexe de son amant.

L'effet fut immédiat, et radical.

Les yeux de Yukimitsu s'écarquillèrent sous son bras, sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un long gémissement guttural et son dos se cambra par réflexe, ainsi que ses jambes qui se replièrent instinctivement.

Sena sentit un choc électrique descendre dans sa colonne vertébrale et une brusque pulsation de sang dans sa propre érection, qui avait été quelque peu oubliée. Il poussa un doux gémissement.

Il leva les yeux et vit que Yukimitsu le regardait du coin de l'œil, par-dessous son bras. Il respirait encore plus laborieusement.

Quelque chose craqua dans Sena. Ça y était. Il savait qu'il allait le faire, et jusqu'au bout. Euh.

Sauf la fin. Enfin. Tout le monde sait, lui comme vous, ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'un garçon atteint le pic de l'orgasme. Ouais, ben ça, Sena n'avait pas particulièrement envie de savoir quel goût ça avait. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Yukimitsu il y avait de ça quelques temps déjà.

D'ailleurs ce n'était pas tant que goût qui lui faisait peur, c'était plutôt la texture, et surtout, surtout…

_Quoi faire avec ?_

Etait-il censé… L'avaler ? Berk. Dégueu. Ça, il n'était sûr de ne pas en être capable. Mais en même temps, difficile de le recracher juste après… Ça serait malpoli… AAARH et puis flûte à la fin, c'était quoi ces questions à un moment pareil ?

Il prit une inspiration et, tenant toujours dans sa main droite l'érection de son aîné, et glissant la gauche de long de sa cuisse vers la hanche, il le prit en bouche, juste le bout.

-OH, _SENA _! S'étouffa Yukimitsu en se cambrant de nouveau, plus brusquement cette fois. Son bras glissa de son visage et ses deux mains agrippèrent l'oreiller au-dessus de sa tête.

Sena nota avec un certain plaisir que Yukimitsu n'avait pas utilisé le suffixe honorifique à la fin de son prénom.

Le bras gauche enroulé autour de la cuisse droite à présent redressée contre sa joue et l'autre bras glissé entre son torse et le lit pour pouvoir continuer de tenir l'érection du brun, il inspira par le nez et ouvrit un peu plus la bouche afin d'en prendre plus.

Il avait tenté d'imaginer l'effet que donnerait une fellation donnée de son côté, et il avait pensé que ça serait soit très excitant, soit tout au contraire absolument dégoûtant. Et pourtant ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre.

Le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit était « bizarre ». Mais le sexe de façon générale est un acte bizarre. Alors…

En revanche, les bruits que poussait Yukimitsu, ça, c'était très, très excitant. Sena se retrouva sans même le vouloir à descendre encore plus sur le sexe du brun, à la limite de l'étouffement, poussé et encouragé par les réactions que lui offrait le grand brun.

-Sena, Sena, oooh, Sena… ! Chantait-il doucement, incapable de retenir ses hanches de bouger lentement en rythme avec les mouvements de son petit amoureux. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans la chevelure chocolat, et il dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas faire ce que lui dictait son corps –à savoir trop appuyer sur la tête de Sena.

Finalement, le running back avait réussit à trouver un rythme et avait fermé les yeux, se concentrant sur le fait de ne pas s'étouffer en allant trop loin.

Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il prodiguait ses caresses buccales, mais il commençait déjà à avoir mal à la mâchoire, faute d'entraînement.

Ce fut un gémissement plus fort que les précédents qui l'alerta.

-Oh, Sena, je… Stop, arrête, je vais… !

Le cœur du plus jeune s'accéléra. Ça y était, il était parvenu au point critique. Que faire, que faire ?

Son premier réflexe fut de se redresser, et de lâcher de membre de Yukimitsu.

Et réaliser immédiatement que c'était une erreur.

Yukimitsu, qui avait poussa un long cri étranglé au moment où il avait joui, mit plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre tout ses sens, obligé d'attendre que ses yeux acceptent de ne plus se croiser sous l'effet de l'orgasme.

Quand il leva les yeux sur Sena il sentit les cheveux de sa nuque se hérisser.

Sena affichait un air mi-choqué, mi-surpris, ce qui peignait une mixture bizarre sur son visage. En plus du liquide clair qui coulait à présent le long de ses joues et sur son menton.

Yukimitsu le fixa un moment bouche bée, horrifié. Pitié, s'il y avait un Dieu quelque part, qu'il fasse en sorte que le wide receiver ne _venait pas_ de jouir au visage du running back.

Ça serait juste trop maladroit pour supporter.

Sena cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Yukimitsu fut plus rapide, il se redressa et saisit le poignet du brun, avec un air paniqué :

-Je suis désolé, Sena-kun ! Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé ! Je voulais faire attention, vraiment, mais…

Sena le coupa en secouant la tête, avant de tordre le poignet pour attraper la main de son amant. Il rampa jusqu'à lui et se serra contre son torse. Il tremblait, et sa peau était brûlante.

-Ce… C'était bon, Manabu-san ?

Yuki sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir encore plus grande que précédemment.

-Que… Ah… Hum. Oui.

Il rougit, puis tendit la main vers une boîte de mouchoir en papier posé près de la tête de son lit. Il en prit un dans la main droite et, de la main gauche, fit pencher la tête de Sena en arrière. Il entreprit d'essuyer amoureusement le bazar qu'il avait créé.

Sena ferma les yeux sous l'administration et une fois son visage net et propre, il les rouvrit et fit un sourire à Yukimitsu. Celui-ci le lui rendit, avant de murmurer en rougissant profondément :

-Est-ce que… (raclement de gorge, encore) Est-ce que tu veux… Que je te retourne la faveur ?

Oh, vraiment, il n'y avait que Yukimitsu pour tourner ses phrases comme ça. Sena se mit à rougir à son tour, et un élancement de chaleur entre les reins lui rappela que son propre besoin n'avait pas été libéré.

-D'ac… D'accord. Manabu-san, souffla-t-il avec un vois tremblante.

Yukimitsu se mordit les lèvres. En un certain sens, il avait l'air satisfait. Il sourit à son tour, un petit, fin, presque malicieux sourire. Sena sentit la température de ses joues augmenter et des papillons lui voler dans le bas-ventre à cause de l'anticipation.

Ils tournèrent sur le lit, de façon à ce que Sena puisse poser sa tête sur les oreillers, et il s'allongea lentement, avant de serrer les jambes, honteux d'être ainsi exposé aux yeux de son ami. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il le voyait… Pas nu, du moins pas complètement, car en général, leurs pantalon ne dépassaient par leurs cuisses, mais là… Être allongé sous les yeux de Yukimitsu, encore assis à côté de lui, qui le dévorait –oui, dévorait- des yeux, c'était… À la fois gênant et grisant.

-Sena-kun… Commença Yukimitsu en se penchant en avant. Il embrassa gentiment le brun sur le coin de la bouche et glissa sa main gauche entre les jambes serrées de son cadet, au niveau des genoux.

Puis lentement, il la fit descendre, sans brusquer, passant le plat de sa main, à la paume douce mais au bout des doigts usés à force d'avoir tenu des crayons, contre l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche de Sena.

À mi-chemin, il exerça une pression contre la peau de son amant et chuchota, détournant les yeux une fraction de seconde :

-Tu veux bien… Hum, les écarter un peu, s'il te plait ?

Sena se mordit les lèvres, puis pris une brève inspiration. Franchement, il avait voulu faire une fellation à Yukimitsu, et il était normal que l'autre garçon veuille lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. Pas la peine de paniquer comme ça. Et en plus, à en juger l'expression qu'avait eu le numéro 16 pendant qu'il était en train de le faire, ça avait l'air d'être une agréable expérience. Il ferma les yeux.

Il écarta les jambes, et cambra légèrement son dos, d'instinct. Il entendit un bruit étranglé du côté de Yukimitsu et ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement contre la peau de sa cuisse.

Ce fut la main du plus grand qui le touche en premier, le caressant comme elle l'avait souvent fait ces dernières semaines, le mettant à l'aise et détendu, excité.

-Manabu-saaaan… Gémit-il en se cambrant un peu plus, poussant son bassin dans la main de l'interpellé. Le bruit d'étranglement se fit encore entendre. Sena ouvrit un œil et eut un sourire en voyant l'expression de son amant, les yeux immenses et plein de luxure, la bouche entrouverte et le souffle haletant.

-Sena-kun, je…

Il stoppa quelques secondes, et le petit brun dû l'encourager à continuer.

-Oui ?

-Je… Je te trouve vraiment… Vraiment sexy.

Il avait dit le dernier mot en un souffle rauque, les joues pourpres et les yeux brillants. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sena entendait ce mot à son propos dans la bouche de son amant (la deuxième en fait), mais a cette seconde, il lui envoya des décharges électriques dans les reins. Il gémit.

Yukimitsu se pencha et, sans relâcher le sexe de Sena, l'embrassa sur le torse, le ventre, donnant parfois de timides coups de langue par-ci par-là.

Sena oublia de respirer au moment où les lèvres du plus grand se posèrent sur le pan de peau sous le nombril, juste au-dessus du pubis. Il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, mais cette fois, il s'y attarda plus longuement, collant sa langue sur la peau brune du plus jeune et goûtant au parfum de son gel douche et un peu de sueur.

Sena poussa un couinement étranglé qui était initialement prévu pour être le prénom de son homologue.

Il ferma les yeux, juste une seconde, mais avant même de les avoir rouvert, il se sentit entouré par la chaleur de la bouche de Yukimitsu.

Là aussi, la réaction fut immédiate.

Sena comprenait soudainement très bien pourquoi Yukimitsu avait eu du mal à se contrôler, et pourquoi les adultes faisaient tout un tas de la fellation.

Il se cambra brusquement avec un cri, les yeux écarquillés sous le coup de la surprise. Il avait joui sur le coup, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Hors d'haleine, il baissa les yeux sur Yukimitsu, pour le voir se redresser, manifestement la bouche pleine.

Celle de Sena s'ouvrit, très grande, dans l'esprit décrochage de mâchoire, lorsqu'il vit l'autre garçon déglutir.

Oh.

Oh nom de Dieu.

Yukimitsu se lâchait particulièrement, là. Il leva les yeux sur Sena, en se passant la langue sur la lèvre supérieure, avec quelque chose d'inconnu dans ses yeux jusque-là. Sena eut un gasp malgré lui et un frisson le parcourut.

-Manabu-san, chuchota-t-il en levant la main et en glissant ses doigts dans les mèches noires de son amoureux, caressant au passage sa mâchoire et ses lèvres humides. Yukimitsu ferma les yeux et s'appuya dans la paume du plus jeune avec un soupir d'aise.

-Ça… Allait ? Je veux dire, ça ne t'as pas trop dégoûté… ?

Yukimitsu le regarda un moment avant de répondre avec un petit sourire :

-Impossible d'être dégoûté quand c'est toi, Sena-kun, dit-il en reprenant les paroles de l'interpellé. Celui-ci eut un sourire à son tour.

Yukimitsu remonta le long de son corps et l'entoura de ses bras. Sena se cala contre sa poitrine et emmêla ses jambes avec les siennes.

Ils baignaient tranquillement dans l'après-orgasme lorsque Yukimitsu les secoua un peu.

-Tu veux tirer la couette ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix déjà chargée de somnolence. Sena, qui n'était pas en meilleur état, grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à une approbation. Yukimitsu se redressa, tira la couette de sous leurs jambes, avec quelques difficultés, et Sena dû soulever les mollets pour lui faciliter la tâche. Puis il la rabattit sur eux, sans même prendre le temps de remettre leur caleçons.

Une fois bien installés sous la couette, Sena se cala un peu mieux contre Yukimitsu et enfoui son visage dans son cou.

-Manabu-san… ?

-Mmh… ? Fit la voix pâteuse du brun

-Tu sais… Je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir avec nous. Dans les Devil Bats.

Une sorte d'inspiration fit comprendre à Sena qu'il venait de complètement réveiller son ami et que celui-ci s'était soudainement raidi à cause de la remarque.

Sena leva le nez vers lui et l'embrassa sur le menton, pour lui montrer qu'ils tenaient une discussion en terrain amicale.

-Vraiment, reprit-il, lorsque tu es entré sur le terrain, contre les Naga… J'étais… J'étais heureux. Les Devil Bats étaient enfin au complet. C'était…

Il ne trouva plus les mots. Yukimitsu le regardait avec une expression qui donnait à Sena l'envie de fondre entre ses bras.

-C'était extraordinaire. Tu nous a tous coupé le souffle. Vraiment. Ils n'oseront pas le dire, mais…

Une pause, puis il reprit :

-Au match contre les Ojo aussi. Mais comme cette fois, notre relation était… Différente, j'étais bien plus inquiet… Tu me faisais peur, au bord de l'évanouissement sur le terrain.

Yukimitsu eut un petit sourire à ce souvenir.

-Mais, ajouta Sena en faisant remonter sa main le long du dos du plus grand, tu as réussi à nous obtenir la seconde nécessaire pour obtenir la victoire… Combien de personnes peuvent réfléchir aussi vite que ça, je te le demande ? Plaisanta-t-il en chatouillant entre les omoplates du brun. Celui-ci eut un frisson avant de répondre avec un sourire un peu plus large, mais aussi un peu plus triste :

-Hiruma.

Sena se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, l'air pensif.

-Effectivement, concéda-t-il en se retenant de faire une moue. Il leva les yeux sur son ami et les plongea dans ceux si noirs du receiver, avant de continuer :

-Deux fois que tu montes sur le terrain en étant incertain du résultat, et ces deux fois tu poses les bases de notre victoire.

-Oh, vraiment… Se moqua Yukimitsu.

-Vraiment.

Un silence.

Sena se lécha les lèvres avant de reprendre :

-Tu sais, quand Hiruma-san a donné la liste des joueurs réguliers…

Nouveau raidissement dans les membres du numéro 16.

-Je…

Un silence s'éternisa, avant que Yukimitsu, qui n'avait pas quitté Sena des yeux, baissât la tête jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit au niveau de l'oreille du plus jeune :

-Je vous ai entendu, Sena-kun. Je vous ai entendu.

Sena sourit.

-Merci, ajouta Yukimitsu en déposant un très léger baiser sur sa tempe. Sena rougit. Et encore le pincement, juste au creux des côtes.

-Ça me rendait tellement triste… Murmura-t-il en entourant de ces bras le torse mince du receiver et en serrant fort. Yukimitsu lui rendit son embrassade et enfoui son visage dans la masse chocolat des cheveux de Sena.

Celui-ci releva tant bien que mal le nez et fit un doux sourire à son ami :

-Maintenant je crois que je comprends pourquoi…

Il vit nettement la respiration de Yukimitsu se bloquer une seconde (et de toute façon il sentit son torse cessez de bouger contre le sien), avant de reprendre avec un contrôle mal maîtrisé, à l'évidence.

Sena resta silencieux. Il n'était pas encore prêt à s'engager dans cette voie-là. Et Yukimitsu était prêt à l'attendre sur le bord. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en demander plus. Pour l'instant.

Il colla sa joue contre la poitrine du brun et ferma les yeux, murmurant un petit « bonne nuit » assortit d'une pression des deux paumes contre la colonne vertébrale de son petit ami.

Yukimitsu lui répondit, autant par la parole que par le geste, puis ferma les yeux à son tour, adressant juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil une prière pour que sa mère ne rentre pas sur un coup de tête.

À suivre…

(1) Et croyez-moi, ça me coûte de dire ça parce que je trouve les rideaux en perles monstrueusement kitsch.

17 pages word. C'est le plus long chapitre de la fic à ce jour. Bref, il s'est passé plein de truc pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre. D'abords le déménagement, puis la lecture du Eyeshield tome 27 (qui m'a transformé en pile électrique pendant deux heures et complètement chamboulé ma vision de Yukimitsu), puis la découverte de Gurren Lagann, qui m'a fait bugger pendant que j'essayais d'écrire le chapitre (« GNNN, Simon, cesse de te mettre à la place de Senaaaaaa ! »)

Mais le voilà, tout beau tout chaud, dites merci à Nanikalice.

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Sera le plus beau. Sera le lemon.


End file.
